Under the Mistletoe
by artgalmd
Summary: Current S/L featuring Lante and Luke/Tracy Winter Solstice Wedding; Rated M for future chaper.
1. Chapter 1

_I promise to update my other stories this weekend. The current s/l has been playing havoc with my emotions and so I decided to write a one-shot about it, only to realize that my one-shot idea was turning into dozens of pages. This probably won't be more than a few chapters, because I don't see it lasting past the Christmas holiday (hence the title) but hope you enjoy, nonetheless. _

**Under the Mistletoe  
Current S/L featuring Lante and Luke/Tracy Winter Solstice Wedding**

**Lante have separated after fall-out from Carly/Spin revenge plot. Luke/Tracy are getting married on the anniversary of Laura's birthday. Tracy secretly likes Dante, realizing that he isn't anything like Sonny after all and schemes with her fiancee to bring the two lovebirds back together. Meanwhile, Lulu has reluctantly agreed with Luke/Tracy's plan to marry on her mother's birthday, not knowing that a surprise guest could change everything. Will Luke/Tracy get married? Is it too late for Dante to earn Lulu's forgiveness? Will Lulu risk her heart for a second chance of love with Dante?**

Sunday, Dec. 19th

"Hey brother," Coleman said to Dante Falconeri as he entered Jake's and took a seat at the bar, "What'll it be?"

"Two Bismarks," Dante told Coleman, running his hands through his disheveled brown hair, as Coleman slid the beers across the bar.

"How's it hanging?" Coleman said, with elbows resting on the bar and ears perked and ready to listen.

Dante just shrugged his shoulders, taking a swig of the beer and ignoring the question. It wasn't that he was trying to be rude, he just didn't know the answer. It had been nearly four weeks since the Metro Court party and the moment that his life had shattered before his very eyes.

He should have seen it coming. For months all of the signs had been in place, like freaking neon billboards. Yet, still he was broad-sided, completely unprepared for Carly's outburst, or Lulu's reaction.

He tilted his head back and swallowed the beer, emptying the bottle and placing it on the bar in front of him.

"You look like shit," he heard to his right, turning to see his partner, Detective Ronnie Dimestico and watching as he slid onto a stool beside him.

"I'll just be in the back," Coleman said, setting a beer in front of Ronnie, "Just holler if you need anything."

Ronnie nodded his thanks, watching as his pal, Dante, didn't even look up from the bottle he was nursing.

"It's been nearly a month, pal. When are you going to snap out of it?" Ronnie D told him, grabbing the beer when Dante refused to answer him.

"What the fuck is your problem, Ronnie?" Dante yelled, "Give me my beer."

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Ronnie said, looking at Dante's mussed-up hair and his unshaven face, "You've been drinking every day for weeks. Your Ma is worried. Jesus, did you even shower today, pal?"

"Fuck you," Dante replied standing, and grabbing the beer from the bar. He turned and walked toward the jukebox, memories of his first visit to Jake's bombarding his mind.

He could picture her with that floral top of hers, standing with her back to him. He smiled thinking of how her face was probably locked deep in concentration, as she had reviewed the selections.

From the moment that she walked into Jake's, she had stolen his breath. The way that she seemed to glide across the floor in slow motion, the swing of her hips and her amazing curves.

But, it was those hazel eyes of hers that ultimately did him in. Challenged him, flared with mirth and sparked with anger. Everything about them had set him on fire, he thought, as his hand brushed over the jukebox glass.

"The Commish wants you back tomorrow," Ronnie told him, as Dante glared back at him.

"I quit, remember," Dante answered, with an accusatory tone.

"Funny thing about that, pal. I don't seem to recall where the paperwork went," Ronnie replied, with a grin, "Get your ass together, pal. I can't hold the Commish off forever. You worked too hard to just flush everything down the toilet."

"Why not? I did it with Lulu," Dante answered, leaning down and placing his forehead against the jukebox, "She was the one bright light in my life, Ronnie. The one good thing that came out of getting shot and finding out that Sonny was my father."

"Then, pull yourself together, Dante. Stop acting like an ass."

"How? She won't answer my calls, Maxie slams the door in my face," Dante answered in frustration.

"Do you love her?" Ronnie shouted, as Dante looked at him dumbstruck.

"Of course I love her. I've never been in love with anyone, like Lulu. But, she won't-"

"Where the hell is my pal? Huh, Dante," Ronnie said, smacking his partner upside his head, "The cocky son of a bitch who wouldn't take no for an answer. Lulu was always telling me how you won her over with your cheesy pick-up lines and your refusal to give up on her. So, why pal are you giving up on her now?"

"I need her, Ronnie. More than I ever thought possible," Dante admitted, a defeated look on his face.

"I know, pal. Now, you do something about that," Ronnie replied, as Claire Walsh entered the bar.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Ronnie told her, his grin spreading across his face," You ready?"

"As ever," Claire answered, directing a concerned look at Dante, "Ronnie's taking me to a Giants football game. We could probably get another ticket. They're playing the Falcons," she told Dante, inviting him.

"The Eagles, Claire. It's Philadelphia, remember? We hate them," he told her, placing his arm around her shoulders and looking back at Dante, "You're welcome to come, pal. My buddy Vinnie could secure another seat. Just say the word."

"No, you guys go ahead. Have fun and try not to get yourselves killed," Dante answered, as Ronnie shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I got that covered, pal," Ronnie told Dante, showing him the Eagles shirt hidden under his prized Giants jersey, "Only under dire circumstances, will it be revealed. The damn thing is making my skin crawl. Sure you don't want to come. I could use some backup."

"No, my mind wouldn't be on the game," Dante answered, truthfully.

"Suit yourself, pal. But, Dante you need to snap out of this. Get your girl. If not for you, then do it for me," Ronnie replied, sincerely.

"Aw, honey, that's so sweet. You really do care," Claire interjected, seeing a side of Ronnie that was warm and sincere.

"Hey, it would be a damn shame if all those lovely season tickets of his are wasted next year. I'm telling you pal, if I have to go to opening game without you and our Yankees get off to a bad start. I'm blaming you."

"It warms my heart to see how much I mean to you, pal," Dante answered, with the beginning of a grin.

"You're welcome. Now, are you sure you'll be ok?" Ronnie asked Dante, looking down at the beer in Dante's hand.

"I'll be fine. Go."

"If you're sure, but, Dante remember what I said," Ronnie told him, reluctantly turning his back on Dante and walking with Claire to the exit.

"Hey, Ronnie," Dante said aloud, as Ronnie glanced back.

"Yo. What is it, pal?"

"Thanks," Dante answered.

"Anytime, bro," Ronnie answered.

Dante watched them leave Jake's, his eyes focused on their retreating backs until they had disappeared all together.

The Giants, Dante thought, turning toward the jukebox and wondering how it was even possible that he had forgotten they were playing today. When was the last time that he had watched a single game? Or, even thought about the Yankees lineup or spring training for next year. He smiled, his mind switching to an image of Lulu in one of his dark shirts, baseball bat in hand, as she hit a pair of balled-up socks. She had this silly grin on her face, like she had hit a home-run. His heart swelled at the image, his anger rising, as he thought of what he had lost.

Gripping his hands into a fist, he slammed them atop the jukebox, his tears threatening to break free. He finished the beer in one gulp, yelling to Coleman that he was leaving, as he slapped a twenty on the bar and grabbed his brown leather jacket.

Stepping outside, the cold wind hit him like a slap in the face, snapping him out of whatever delirious state he was in. Was Ronnie right? Did he stand a chance of winning Lulu back? Did he even deserve her at this point? So many words had been said on both sides and the look of pain in her eyes- it was something that Dante would never forget. The fact that he had caused it was like a knife to his gut, twisting and turning.

When he had arrived in Port Charles, nearly a year and a half ago, he was cocky as hell. His sole purpose to take down Sonny Corrinthos. He was determined, stubborn to a fault and completely focused on his task. That had all changed when he walked into Jake's that night. Hell, his whole life had done a complete 180. Nothing was ever the same and nothing ever would be. Not without Lulu. If he had the slightest chance-

Dante pulled his jacket tighter, clutching it against him, as he braced himself, trying to block the bitter cold. If he had any hope of getting Lulu back, he knew where he had to go first. He dreaded it, with every bone in his body. But, she was worth it. Lulu was the light in a dark tunnel, more valuable than any Yankees pennant. She made him smile, and caused his heart to skip a beat. He loved her. He wanted and needed her so desperately. He only prayed that she still felt the same way.

* * *

"Cupcake, what a nice surprise!" Luke exclaimed, walking into the living room of the Quartermaine Mansion and finding Lulu sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Dad," Lulu Spencer answered, in a monotone voice, completely void of any sign of happiness.

"Who are you and where is my daughter?" Luke asked, "This is your favorite time of year. Why aren't you decorating the house, or doing last minute holiday shopping? Is it the wedding?"

"I'm not really into shopping, Dad. And it's not about you and Tracy. I'm really happy for you," Lulu told him, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know that I was stunned when you chose Mom's birthday to get married, floored really. But, you've been over for a long time now and I genuinely like Tracy. But, I would be lying if I said that a part of me doesn't feel betrayed that you're doing this on Mom's birthday. I always hoped that you and Mom would find your way back to each other. But, that kind of love is just in fairy tales. Love is blind. It clouds your common sense. Makes you believe anything. Stupid me, right?"

"Ah, Princess, it warms my heart to hear your pessimism. That's my Spencer girl. But, you can't follow your old man's lead, pumpkin. I am fond of Tracy and yes, I may even love her more than I thought that I ever could."

"Tracy, or her money?" Lulu grinned.

"The millions are an added bonus. But, kidding aside, cupcake, what your mother and I had, well it was one-of-a-kind. I never felt anything for anyone, like I loved your mother. She will always be my soul-mate. When we were together, princess, we were unstoppable. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about what we had, what we could have been."

"I thought that what Dante and I had was special," Lulu answered, with a look of melancholy.

"Cupcake, what I am trying to say is that if you're looking for a perfect Prince, he doesn't exist. Men have faults. Well, most men anyway. Me, I like to think your old man is perfect."

"I never expected Dante to be perfect, Dad. But, I thought that we had something one-of-a-kind. He was so different than anyone I've ever met. I've been through so much. He knew that. He promised that we would be different, Dad. I counted on that. I trusted him. I never believed for a second that he-"

"I know, cupcake," Luke answered, interrupting Lulu and wiping the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks, "But, I think that this has more Carly written all over it, than Dante. Not that I agree with what he did," Luke replied, as Lulu's eyes started to reflect burning embers.

"He lied. He told me that Brenda barely knew him. I understand that we both had a past, Dad. I loved men before, Dante. I didn't expect him to be a monk. But, Brenda? If he had told me, I think that I could have understood. We've gotten to that place in our relationship, but I had to hear about their past from Carly of all people, in front of our friends, Dad. I felt like an idiot. I trusted that what he told me was the truth," Lulu accused, still angry, "Was I supposed to just ignore that? Sweep it under the rug and pretend that it didn't hurt. Because I won't. I can't. I love him so much, Dad. I do. But, if we don't have trust, if I have to wonder why he kept his past from me, his feelings, whatever they may have been, then what do we really have? Maybe he still loves her? What if everything he told me has been a lie? Did he play me, Dad? Was it all one big scam? I didn't think so. No, I know that he loved me. I couldn't have felt what I did, if it weren't true. But, Dad, if he loved me so much, how could he betray me like that?" she sobbed, as Luke took her into his arms.

"Love makes us do crazy things, Lulu. It isn't always rational. Sometimes we lie to protect the ones we love. We get caught up in those lies, until they become truth, and we're simply too afraid to share it with the one we love. We're human, Lulu. We all make mistakes. Your Mom, honey I loved her so much. She was a star plucked from the sky and delivered right into my tainted hands. She was pure and innocent, while I was anything but. Yet, somehow, by some miracle, she loved me. She chose me."

"I didn't want anything to do with Dante, Dad. After you and Mom split up, after Dillon, Logan and Johnny, I had given up. I didn't believe it existed. I was afraid. I didn't want to fall into that trap, let someone inside, love him, only to have him leave me."

"But, you did, Princess. Dante may not be the Prince you imagined when you were a little girl, but you did find him. What you have to figure out, Cupcake, is if he is worth keeping? Can you accept him, faults and all? Your Mom and I, well my recklessness was just too much. We wanted different things. Marriage changed us. Settling down, changed me. We weren't the same starry-eyed kids we were when we first met. I will always love your mother, Lulu. I will always wonder what could have been. Would my life be any different, if we had tried to work it out? It's too late, for your old man? But, Princess, if even for a second you think you could forgive-"

"I love him, Dad, but I can't. It just hurts so much," Lulu told her father, wishing that Dante had just told her the truth from his own lips, saving her the heartache and humiliation of finding out the way she did.

Flashback  
_  
"Baby, couldn't we just stay in? I could make us some pasta, open a few beers, we could hang out in bed all evening," Dante suggested, with a wink._

_"Dante, we promised. Carly is expecting us," Lulu told him, reaching for a sexy red dress from the closet, and taking it off of the hanger._

_"No, you promised. I didn't say anything to Carly. So, what do you say?"_

_She undressed, taking off her blouse and skirt, until only a sexy black thong and demi-bra remained. It barely covered her breasts, a fact that Dante was too happy to notice._

_"You're killing me," Dante groaned, moving behind her, grasping her hips and pressing himself against her. It would be so easy to move the material aside, to take what his body ached for and forget Carly's damn party. He knew that he could use his seductive charms to entice Lulu into bed, drive her to madness with his fingers and watch her shatter beneath him._

_"We're going, Dante," Lulu replied, crushing his fantasy, as the red dress slid over her arms and stopped at his hands resting on her hips. He stroked her soft skin, eliciting a moan from Lulu, as her buttocks reacted instinctively, pressing back against him. His hands slid around to the vee in front wanting desperately to make her come, to plunge inside and hear her scream._

_"Dante! Carly's party?" Lulu reminded him, as her head rested against his shoulder. He glanced at the clock, they were already late. Dammit._

_"Spoilsport," Dante answered, kissing Lulu on the nape of her neck, and moving his hands to the hem of her dress, pulling the material down, molding the fabric against her body. Later, he thought to himself, it would be his body pressing against her, her naked satiny skin against his, no dress between them, "I'm giving Carly two hours, Lulu," Dante told her, turning her toward him, her breasts now pressed against his chest._

_Lulu's hands reached for his tie, straightening it, as his hands cupped the sides of her face and his lips brushed hers. His eyes were the richest, deepest brown, his hunger evident with every touch, with every stroke of his fingers and tongue. She moaned, wanting nothing more than to let him strip the clothes from her body and fill her, taking her to the highest peak and then joining her as they fell back to earth together. Damn Carly and her last minute party._

_"I'm sorry, honey. I promised. Carly and I are starting to really connect again. She's doing this for Michael. I think it could be really good, don't you?"_

_"This is Carly we're talking about, Lulu. When has anything that she has ever planned, worked out the way she wanted? And since when is she all buddy, buddy with Brenda? Don't you find it a little odd that she is so supportive of Sonny and Brenda getting back together. The whole party seems out of character for her. She hates Brenda, so why is she throwing a party welcoming her back to PC. Let's not forget that her plans have a way of blowing up in our faces. Remember Brooklynn?" Dante replied, inwardly cringing, as he backed away from Lulu and loosened the tie about his neck._

_"Oh joy! Thanks for the reminder," she told him, sarcastically, smiling, as she shook her head, "We've moved past that, Dante. Carly apologized and I really think that she is trying to make amends. She understands that using Brooklynn to get back at you was a bad idea."_

_"I still don't understand how you can forgive Carly, but I even mention Brooklynn's name and you start spitting fire," Dante grinned, as Lulu glanced back at him with a look of horror._

_"That's easy. Carly was hurt. Brooklynn is just a slut."_

_"She genuinely feels horrible about all of that. Carly is a good person, Dante. I think it's the Spencer blood that makes her do crazy things. Maybe she feels bad about how she treated Brenda and this is her way of making it up to Sonny, just like she is trying to fix what she did to us."_

_"Carly is not as innocent as you make her out to be, Lulu," Dante answered, "I just get the sinking feeling that she is hiding something."_

How right he was, Lulu thought, the memory of that night so fresh in her mind. But, the secret Carly was hiding was Dante and Brenda's. Why didn't he just tell her? Was Carly right? Did Dante sleep with Brenda? He didn't deny it. Brenda didn't either. The knowledge had hit her like a ton of bricks. Hell, she didn't even believe it at first. It was a month later, and she was still stunned by the revelation. A part of her refused to believe it. It went against everything that she knew about Dante, his character, his integrity. If this one lie was in fact true, didn't that negate everything that they had shared all these months. Maybe she never knew Dante at all. Maybe all of his cheesy pick-up lines and his charm were never meant for her and she was just a placeholder, a replacement for the one that slipped through his fingers. For Brenda.

That was the truth that swam around in her head, that occupied her thoughts constantly. She could deal with Dante having a past with Brenda. It hurt, but she could move past it. What she didn't know if she could handle, was if Dante still harbored feelings for Brenda? What if after all this time, after everything that they had been through and shared, he decided that he wanted Brenda? She had been here before, with all of her previous relationships. Ultimately, they betrayed her, choosing someone else, while she was left with nothing but the broken pieces of her heart. She was kidding herself if she thought this was going to turn out any differently. Brenda Barrett was a supermodel. How was Lulu supposed to compete with that?

* * *

_Somewhere in France_

"You're progress is remarkable, Ms. Webber. It truly is." the doctor told her with a French accent, glancing at her chart.

"But-" the woman said softly, standing before him.

"But, I don't think that you are ready. A move like this could set you back drastically. You've come so far. I am just afraid that...well, I am not sure that it's a risk I'm ready to let you take," he told her, concerned.

"Isn't that my decision to make, doctor. I've spent nearly my entire life behind white walls. I missed my children growing up, I lost years with my family. I'm not missing one second more. I checked myself in. I'm ready to check myself out," she told him firmly, hands placed on her hips.

"But, going to Port Charles, do you really think that is wise. So much time has passed. What if everything that you are hoping for is no longer possible? What then?"

"You won't talk me out of this, Doctor. I won't change my mind. I belong there. With my family. Now, unless something on that chart of yours tells you otherwise, I'm walking out that door, doctor. I'm ready and I'm going home," Laura Spencer Webber told him, with a very determined look. Nothing and no one was going to keep her away from them. Not this clinic, not anyone. She knew what she wanted, what had been denied her for so long.

"Just make the arrangements. I want to spend my birthday with my family."

* * *

Dante stood in front of the door, its wood covered with a massive wreath that was decorated with red bows and silver ornaments. He was afraid to knock, worried that his fist against the door would cause the wreath to plunge to the ground at his feet.

He was shaking. Him, Dante Falconeri, Detective with the PCPD. How could a conversation with one woman make him quiver in his shoes and cause his stomach to churn? Maybe he should just turn around, find another way to fix the mess that he had created in his life. He was about to make his decision when the door was abruptly pulled inward.

"Oh, it's you!" Alice said, with arms crossed, her size equal to that of a quarterback and her stare intimidating, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here."

Dante looked back at the Quartermaine's maid, Big Alice, as everyone referred to her. She was a site to see, all nearly 6 ft 2 inches of her. She towered over Dante, staring down at him with a menacing look.

"Is Tracy home?" Dante asked, nervously.

"She's out back somewhere. Mr. Luke is here, I'm sure that he'll want to have a few words with you," Alice told Dante, opening the door wider and letting him pass, "You know, I like Mr. Luke very much. His family is like my family. That means whatever happens to Miss Lulu, I take personally. So, I got my eyes on you Dante Falconeri. You just remember that," Alice told him, pointing him to a spot in the Q hallway.

"Stay there. I'll go find Mr. Luke."

Dante stood in the hallway not sure if he was ready to face Lulu's father quite yet. He concentrated on the decorations of the balustrade, the white flowers and green ivy that covered the wood railing. He laughed recalling Thanksgiving just a few weeks earlier and how he almost didn't go.

He was bound and determined to watch football, drink beer and celebrate the holiday without family, but with Lulu by his side. She had other intentions. She completely played him, her tactics rivaling that of any good con man. She had played the "heart" card. It was impressive. He had tried not to cave, to stay strong and keep his bachelor integrity. But, dammit, she was hard to resist. And his brother, Michael, certainly hadn't backed him up one bit. Dante had tried to watch football, to ignore what his heart told him he should be doing. His eyes kept focusing on his phone, waiting for that text message that wasn't there. The one from Lulu.

Michael had practically pushed him out of the loft, the grin on his face falling as Dante had revealed that if he was crawling to the Q's and admitting that his holiday was empty without Lulu, then by golly Michael was crawling with him. And so, they had gone. It wasn't as bad as he thought, bringing Michael had seemed to smooth things over with Edward a little. The old man seemed to genuinely care about Michael, to enjoy his company.

The day had went really well, spending the holiday with Lulu's family and the Quartermaines and when the pizza arrived he had grinned, thinking how the Falconeri family would react to the Quartermaine's idea of dinner. He was happy that day. He saw his future, one with Lulu and her family. It had only taken a matter of days for all of that to change. For one woman's revenge, a past secret and a stupid decision on his part, to wreck every dream he had with Lulu.

* * *

"Oh, princess, I wish that I could make this decision for you," Luke told his daughter, lifting her chin, and tapping her nose with his finger, "I'm here for you. Whatever you need, " Luke told her pointing toward the bar and the locked cabinet.

"Thanks, Dad," Lulu grinned, "but, last time I checked, I don't smoke Cuban cigars and whiskey has never really been my poison," Lulu smiled, wiping her tears.

"Hey, cupcake, don't knock the healing affect of a true medicine. A good single malt can cure just about anything. Take it from your old man," Luke answered, with an assured grin. Now, if he could just figure out what Edward's new combination was. He had smelled those Cubans all morning. His mouth aching for the taste upon his lips. Alice, Luke surmised, she would know, he thought, as he heard a knock on the foyer doors.

"Mr. Luke, you have a visitor," Big Alice told him, smiling at Miss Lulu, "I think that Miss Tracy was looking for you in the Garden," Alice told her, as Lulu looked up in surprise.

"Really, I didn't think that she was here. Do you-"

"Go. If my popsicle is calling you, it must be something important. Besides, I've got a visitor," Luke answered, beaming, as he pushed Lulu out the garden doors.

"I wonder who it could be. Alice, you didn't tell anyone about that diamond ring I got for Tracy did you? That was our secret?"

"No, Mr. Luke. Your connection is safe. And it's not the entire PCPD at your doorstep. Just one."

"Alice, sweetheart, one cop is just as dangerous as the entire police department. There is no such thing as a good cop. Remember that. When it comes to the Spencer family, cops are like poison. They infiltrate our bloodlines, try to clean up our corruptness and wreak havoc with their ugh, idea of honesty and integrity. Now, who's at the door?"

"It's Miss Lulu's ex-retrobate of a boyfriend, Mr. Falconeri." Alice told him, as she ushered him out into the foyer, "You just let me know if you need any help, Mr. Luke."

"Dante? What a surprise?" Luke said, looking at his daughter's ex-boyfriend. He looked horrible, like he just crawled from the nearest bar. His hair was messed-up and his eyes rimmed with dark shadows. It appeared he hadn't slept in days. Good, the man felt guilty. Luke liked it, grinning. Maybe, he could salvage something out of this mess, after all.

"I'm just going to be in the other room," Alice warned Dante, "I can get my mask and then-"

"I got it, Alice. I'll be on my best behavior. Scout's honor," Dante replied, as Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow, I get the feeling you were never a boy scout, Mr. Falconeri," Alice fired back, walking into the living room and closing the doors.

"How about we take this to the den?" Luke told Dante, leading him away from the living room and closing the door behind them, after Dante had preceded him in.

"Mask?" Dante questioned Luke, after they were alone in the room.

"Oh, Alice. This whole maid thing is just a part-time gig. She's a professional mud wrestler. The Denominator," Luke answered, grinning.

"Double chicken wing," Dante replied, suddenly realizing what the term referred to, "Ok, then. Note to self, don't get on Alice's bad side."

"So, son, what brings you to the Q's? This is the last place I expected you to show your face. You got balls, I'll give you that!"

"Look, I know that after what happened with Lulu, you have every right to throw me out that door. Hell, to call Alice and have her do that chicken wing thing, but I love your daughter, Mr. Spencer. I may have kept my past with Brenda a secret, but my love for Lulu, that was never a lie. I do love her. More than any woman ever in my life."

"Then why the lies, Dante? Why not tell her about your past with Brenda? It was just in the past, right?" Luke questioned Dante, knowing that he would break his kneecaps if he thought for a second that the man was playing Lulu.

"My feelings for Brenda are in no way romantic, Mr. Spencer. She's like a sister to me," Dante told him, as Luke raised an eyebrow.

"A sister? Like Brooklynn? Yeah, I know about that," Luke accused, as Dante returned a surprised look of his own.

"Then, you know that was completely out of my control. I was drugged. I would have never-"

"I know. You wouldn't be standing here, if I thought otherwise, Dante. I love my baby girl. She is the spitting image of my Laura. Her pain is my pain. Do you understand that, Dante? And don't call me, Mr. Spencer."

"Luke, I never meant to hurt Lulu. If I could turn back the clock, if I could have done things differently-"

"You'd do it. I know. I've been where you are standing, Dante. I know what keeping secrets can do to the ones you love. What I want to know is why you think I should lift a finger to help you? I'm not sure that you are worthy enough for my cupcake. And what the hell kind of secret could Brenda Barrett have to make you lie?"

"Lie? You know," Dante replied, surprised that Luke could see through the lie.

"Son, I used to work for the WSB. I'm a trained professional AND a con man. I can see a badly formed lie from miles away."

"You can't tell anyone. Not even, Lulu. It's too dangerous. Every lie that I've told, it has been for her. No matter how deceitful and painful it seemed."

"I'm listening," Luke told him, moving to the bar and pouring a single malt whiskey.

"So, then you know, Brenda and I were not lovers. I never slept with her. It was a lie designed to protect the secret. The act that we had done three years ago."

"This has something to do with the Balkan?" Luke asked, handing Dante a glass of whiskey, and taking a sip of his own.

"It has everything to do with the Balkan," Dante answered, taking a swig of the whiskey for fortitude, "Three years ago I was assigned to guard Brenda. I was a rookie cop, as green as they come. I had no idea what we were up against. The sacrifices that I would have to make. The fall-out that would ensue if any of it was ever discovered. Hell, I didn't even know everything that Brenda had done that night."

"The night the Balkan's son died?" Luke asked.

"How did you know about Alexander?" Dante questioned, curiously.

"Sonny told me. Apparently, Brenda confided in him. Why didn't she tell him everything, if it's all so innocent as you claim?"

"Because she was protecting, Sonny. It's true. Alexander was killed in that alley. He ambushed us, got the jump on me. I'd be dead if Brenda hadn't killed him. I owed her for that. I didn't know who he was, what his father was. When Brenda told me, when I found out that she was-"

"That she was what?" Luke asked, his curiosity peaked.

* * *

"Alice, I thought that you said that Tracy was in the garden," Lulu told her, entering the living room through the garden doors.

"Did I? Maybe she is speaking with cook. I'll just go check. You stay here," Alice answered, motioning for Lulu to stay put.

"I'll go find her. Besides, Cook likes me," Lulu replied, as Alice's hand reached toward her, halting her progress toward the door.

"Miss Lulu, I really think that it would be best, if you just stayed here," Alice told her, as Lulu pushed past her and opened the foyer doors. Alice was relieved to find the hallway empty, no sign of either Mr. Luke or Lulu's ex-boyfriend.

"See, no Tracy," Alice said, trying to usher Lulu back into the living room.

"You said that she was with cook. I'll just-" Lulu was about to finish her sentence, when she heard voices from the den, her ears perking up, as she heard her father's voice.

"Maybe she is in with my Dad," Lulu thought, reaching for the doors, as Alice nearly wrenched the door from her hands.

"Miss Lulu," she shouted, loud enough for the entire house to hear, "I really don't think-"

"Alice, I don't know what is going on here, but I'm going in," Lulu told her, seriously thinking that Alice was spending too much time mud wrestling and perhaps that mask of hers she wore was just a tad too tight. She opened the doors and saw Luke inside.

"Cupcake, I was just about to come find you," Luke exclaimed, as Lulu smiled in his direction. She turned toward his guest and the look of welcome fell from her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lulu told Dante, revealing every bit of her pain for him to see.

"Lulu, I-" Dante started to say, as Lulu interrupted him.

"I think that I hear Tracy calling. I'll just see-" Luke said retreating from the room, completely invisible to the two people in the room, their eyes only focused on each other.

"I don't want to hear it, Dante. No more lies. I told you. We are over. Why can't you just leave it at that? I don't want to see you. Can't you respect that?"

"I know you love me. I can feel it when you step in the room, Lulu. I won't give up on us. I can't. I need you, baby," Dante implored, his heart open on his sleeve.

"You need me. Now, you tell me that. Where was this revelation when I asked you over and over about you and Brenda? You lied to my face, Dante. You swore to me that there was nothing between you and Brenda. That she didn't even remember you. One lie after another, Dante. I'm just supposed to snap my fingers and forget all of that ever happened, right? That your lies are justified, because you suddenly find that you NEED me."

"Lulu, I love you, baby. I do. I'm so sorry. I wish that I could tell you more. I need you to trust me, baby. Please, after everything that we've been through, please tell me that you understand, that you believe me. It's you I want."

"Me? If you wanted me, Dante. If you loved me, as much as you say you do, we wouldn't be here. You would be honest with me. You would trust me. That's what you do when you love someone, Dante. I did that for you when you were undercover. I trusted you. I loved you so much that I turned my back on my family, on Sonny, on Carly. I did it because I believed in you, Dante. I loved you. When Sonny shot you and they told me that you probably wouldn't make it, I wanted to die, Dante. I couldn't see my life without you. I made a choice, right there and then, Dante. I was going to stand by you, no matter what, Dante."

"So, you're telling me that you changed your mind. That you're just giving up!" Dante shouted, afraid that he wasn't going to get a second chance with her.

"I didn't give up on us, Dante! You did that. With your lies, with the constant secrets, with Brenda!" Lulu accused, pointing her finger at Dante.

"Nothing is going on with me and Brenda!" Dante yelled back, his face contorted with anger, "I've told you that, over and over, Lulu. I love you. Only you!"

"Then what's the secret, Dante. If nothing is going on between you, then why are you spending so much time with her. Why do I feel like every time I turn around, she is there? Tell me. That's all I ever wanted, Dante. The truth."

"You want the truth," Dante told her, moving closer, so close that he could feel her tremble, could practically taste the softness of her lips, "You have to trust me first, Lulu. Just promise me-"

"It's a two-way street, Dante. How can you ask me to trust you, when you can't do the same for me? You say that she means nothing to you, but your actions Dante, they tell me something else. I don't know what to believe anymore," she told him, truthfully, as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Believe this, Lulu," Dante answered, pressing his lips to hers, a gentle kiss that revealed all of his emotions, baring his heart for her to see, "I love you, baby. I can't see my life without you in it."

"I love you, Dante. I do," she sobbed, pressing her lips against his, soft and final, "but sometimes love just isn't enough. If you can't trust me-"

"Dammit, Lulu, it's not that simple," Dante answered, turning and running his hands through his hair in frustration, "Do you think that I wanted to hide anything from you? I love you. I know what keeping secrets does. But, it wasn't mine to tell. It was her secret. How could I share with you how I met her and still keep my promise?"

"What promise, Dante? Why is it so important that you keep her secret? Did you love her? Is that what you are so afraid to tell me?"

"No, never. Lulu, I never felt for her what I feel for you. You believe that, don't you?" Dante begged, placing his hands on the sides of her face and drawing her near. Their noses touched and Lulu could hear each agonizing breath that broke free from his chest.

"But, you still lied to me. You still kept her secret. You decided that she was more important than me, the woman that you loved more than anything, right?" Lulu told him, breaking free from his grasp.

"Baby, we can work this out. We love each other. We need each other. I don't want to live a single day of my life without you in it. Tell me you feel the same?" Dante pleaded.

"I love you, Dante. But, unless you can be completely honest with me, lay every card you have out on the table, I can't. I won't. I love and respect myself too much to play second to anyone, especially Brenda. So, if, and when you decide that what we have is worth it. You know where to find me."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, glad you guys liked this, as much as I do writing it. This will be full of angst, but I felt I needed to be true to how I feel Lulu should react, how Carly would reveal the secret and how Dante would deal with it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Dante entered his empty loft, threw his keys onto the coffee table and went to retrieve a beer from the fridge. On the refrigerator was a note from Michael. Alexis and Mac had invited him to dinner and Dante should not wait up, because he was going to sleep over.

So, he was going to be alone in this loft. This bachelor pad that Lulu had found for him, he thought, sitting on the brown sofa and taking in his surroundings. The perfect place to remind him of his days in Bensonhurst, to bring a piece of the Big Apple to Port Charles. He had loved it the moment he saw it and the fact that Lulu had found it for him, proved how much she really knew him. She knew his likes and dislikes and could complete his sentences without even blinking.

The loft screamed Falconeri, the fully-stocked kitchen filled with every item needed to make an Italian feast, the sports magazines with the Yankees latest stats on the cover, the latest New York Times on his dining room table, the sports section in his bathroom. Everywhere you looked his stamp was seen. So,why wasn't Lulu's mark anywhere in his loft? They had practically lived together. He should see her stamp on something in his apartment. On the walls, a piece of furniture, the magazines and books that lay haphazardly across the table. Nothing. Not one single thing to show that Lulu was here. Even her favorite box of cereal was gone, removed from the kitchen, just as painfully, as she had extracted herself from his life.

Dante removed the cap from his Bismark, tossed it over his shoulder and heard it land somewhere behind him on the floor. He looked around him and saw nothing but emptiness, a cold, dark, somber place that mirrored the hole in his chest. He hated it. He despised everything this loft stood for, its nod to bachelorhood, its embodiment of the single man. He wanted to smell Lulu's perfume. He wanted to see Crimson magazines littered across his coffee table, files about the latest designer clothes and shoes, color swatches for next month's photo shoot, frozen pizzas in his freezer covered in sausage and mushrooms, boxes upon boxes of her favorite cereal lining his cupboard, her lingerie hanging over the shower bar, her toiletries in his medicine cabinet. He wanted her mark on every inch of his place, just as it had stamped every inch of his body, every place in his heart. He wanted to see Lulu, needed her with him so desperately that he ached. He threw the beer bottle across the room, watching as it shattered against the wall, it's glass shards mirroring his damaged heart. How could one secret destroy everything that he had, everything that he had ever hoped for?

Flashback

"_Lulu, so glad you could make it," Carly said, taking Lulu's coat and handing it to the coat check person._

_"The room looks beautiful, Carly," Lulu told her, glancing around at the array of red and white roses arranged throughout the room._

_"Thanks, Lulu. Dante, it's good to see you too," Carly told him, a little too sweetly he thought._

_"Carly," Dante answered, feeling no need to say anything more, "Baby, I see your brother, Lucky. I'm just going to say a few words. I'll be right back."_

_"Dante, you promised, no talk of work," Lulu scolded, her lips forming a slight frown._

_"Two minutes, I promise," Dante answered, kissing her on those puckered lips._

_"I'll be counting, Dante," she shouted to his retreating back, as Carly sidled up beside her._

_Dante walked toward Lucky Spencer, nodding in greeting to those as he passed, "Hey Lucky, did Siobhan come with you?"_

_"She's off powdering her nose, or something like that," Lucky grinned, glancing around the room._

_"Is Lulu with you?" Lucky asked him, searching the room for his sister._

_"Are you kidding me? She's the one that dragged me here," Dante cringed, smiling as he grabbed a beer from a waiter nearby. He took a swallow, turned and spied Brenda Barrett across the room, alongside his father. The guests of honor._

_"Anything new on the Balkan's whereabouts?" Dante asked, his tone turning serious, as he directed his gaze on Lulu and Carly._

_"I talked to Interpol a few hours ago, it's been pretty quiet," Lucky answered, "Why do you ask? Do you know something that I don't?"_

_"I just got a feeling," Dante told Lucky, shrugging his shoulders, "it's probably just this party. I still can't get over the fact that Carly is throwing it. Did you find that the least bit odd?"_

_Lucky was about to answer when Jasper Jax stopped beside them and interrupted, "I gave up trying to figure out Carly's motives years ago. I'm just glad that she and Brenda aren't at each other's throats. How is the search for the Balkan going? Any leads?"_

_"Nothing. It's like he's just up and disappeared," Lucky said aloud._

_"He's out there. He'll appear when we least expect it," Dante answered, knowing it to be true._

_"Then why aren't you guarding Brenda, Dante? Isn't that what they hired you to do?" Jax asked._

_"Actually, that's what you greased all your political buddies for, right Jax? A favor here, a favor there and all of a sudden I am being told to guard Brenda. Why me, Jax? Why not Detective Dimestico, Lucky, or anyone else on the PCPD?" Dante questioned him, taking another swallow of his beer._

_"Because you seem to be the only one on the force who doesn't have a connection with Brenda and can't be bought. I need to know that she is safe, Dante. So, why aren't you doing your job?"_

_"I'm here for Lulu, Jax. And, as far as guarding Brenda, I'm not on duty until...oh, 8:30am tomorrow. Besides, she's in a room full of family and friends. I hardly think that the Balkan would try something here. The entire PCPD is here. Not to mention Sonny and the rest of the mob influences in Port Charles."_

_"You just keep your eye on her, Detective. If anything happens to Brenda-"_

_"I think that Dante is about as hands-on as you can get, Jax. I'm sure that Brenda is getting the royal treatment. Isn't that right, Dante?" Carly said, practically dripping syrup, as she walked up beside Jax, Lulu in tow, moving alongside Dante, "Oh, by the way, I heard the most interesting thing yesterday. I wasn't aware that you guarded Brenda Barrett in 2007. Small world. Did you know that Lulu?" Carly asked, as Jax and Lucky returned surprised looks._

_"Well, actually, yes Carly. Dante told me," Lulu answered, as the grin on Carly's face turned to disgust._

_"It was for such a short period of time. Brenda didn't even recognize him," Lulu answered, turning and kissing Dante on the lips, "That must have killed your ego. All those useless pick-up lines, just wasting away on a shelf."_

_"They were only meant for you. Besides, baby, why would I even look at a supermodel when I have you?" Dante replied, kissing her back._

_"Good Answer," Lulu told him, grinning, as he pulled her closer, placing his arm around her shoulders._

_"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to steal Dante," Lulu told them, reaching for his hand and pulling Dante toward the dance floor, "Dance with me?"_

_"If you're willing to put up with my two left feet," Dante grinned, drawing her into his arms, his hands wrapping around her. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed Brenda Barrett across the room, her eyes filled with uneasiness. Sonny said something to her, his dimples appearing on his face, as he smiled at her and her face transformed before Dante's eyes, her gaze at Sonny filled with adoration and love._

_"Honey, you're so tense," Lulu told him, noticing his muscles clench beneath her fingertips, "What did you and Lucky talk about? Was it the Balkan?"_

_"Uh-uh, no talk of business, remember," Dante told her, holding her tighter, kissing her on the lips and swaying to the music, "I just want to concentrate on how good you feel in my arms."_

How good she felt in his arms? Dante would give anything to wrap his arms around her at this moment, to tell her everything. This damn secret was weighing heavily on him, the truth playing havoc with his emotions. He wanted so much to share it with Lulu, to tell her what happened with Brenda Barrett several years ago. But, to reveal the secret would break his word to Brenda. A promise that they made together, a truth that was better off staying hidden.

But, it hadn't, the truth had a way of floating to the surface, just as Alexander's body had in the Hudson River over six months ago. He'd tried to cover it up, to keep what they had done a secret, but it was only a matter of time before the Balkan learned the truth and that knowledge led him to Brenda and Dante. The Balkan was dangerous and elusive, able to disappear without a trace, his drug smuggling empire known throughout Eastern Europe, followed by rumors of human trafficking. No, Dante couldn't tell Lulu the whole truth, to do that would be to include her in their cover-up, to bring the Balkan's presence one step closer to her.

Dante reached for another beer from the coffee table and took a swallow of the tepid beer, the liquid doing little to assuage the anguish he felt, the images that haunted his mind from that night. He could have stopped it. One word would have changed the outcome completely.

"_Hey, how are you doing?" Dante asked Brenda, as she sat on a stool at the bar._

_"I'm fine. I'm a little surprised to see you here? Carly isn't exactly in your circle of favorite people," Brenda said, smiling._

_"Carly is Carly," Dante told her, downing the rest of his beer and setting the empty bottle on the bar, "I'm learning to take her in small doses. Can I get you anything?" Dante asked, as he waved a waiter over._

_"No, I'm fine, but thanks."_

_Dante dismissed the waiter, leaning up against the bar, as he directed his gaze back at Brenda Barrett, "I want to tell her."_

_"Tell who? Lulu? Dante, have you lost your mind? You made a promise. We had a deal," Brenda answered, a look of fear on her face._

_"I just don't feel right about this. Lulu and I have been through too much. I don't like lying to her, keeping things from her."_

_"Dante, you can't tell her. If the secret gets out, if he finds out what we've done-"_

_"That didn't seem to stop you from telling Sonny. Why not Lulu?" Dante accused, keeping his voice low, so no one would overhear them._

_"I didn't want to tell, Sonny. It just happened. I trust him. He won't say anything about Alexander's death. Lulu could tell Carly and god knows she'll blab it to the entire world. It has to stay a secret, Dante."_

_"And the baby?" Dante questioned her._

_"I told you, I don't want to talk about the baby, Dante. No one can know about that, especially Sonny," Brenda whispered._

_"You guys look all deep and intense. Is everything all right?" Lulu asked, moving alongside Dante, as he put his arm around her and Brenda glanced at her nervously._

_"Hey, baby. Did you miss my sexy smile already?" Dante asked, grinning._

_"You've been away from me for less than ten minutes, Dante. I hardly think that is long enough for me to forget what you look like," Lulu smiled, as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips._

_"But, that must feel like years to you, baby," Dante answered, with a cocky grin._

_"Is he always like this?" Brenda asked Lulu, smiling, as Sonny returned to her side._

_"Worse," Lulu laughed, "Did he ever try his cheesy pick-up lines on you when he was guarding you in New York?"_

_"You know, Lulu, it was so long ago, I barely remember him sitting outside my door," Brenda Barrett lied, as Dante looked on nervously and Sonny glanced back with curiosity._

_"That's probably for the best. His pick-up lines are pretty forgettable," Lulu grinned, as Dante looked at her with an affronted look._

_"Hey, you love my cheesy pick-up lines," he said, kissing her on the lips._

_"I do, honey. I'm just grateful the rest of the world didn't have to suffer through them."_

_"Excuse me, Dante. I see Maxie. I need to ask her about that photo shoot next week," Lulu told him, as he reluctantly let her hand slip from his._

_"Baby, you said no work," Dante reminded her, with a slight pout, "I was hoping to find an empty room somewhere so that we could continue our conversation about my pickup lines."_

_"An empty room?" Lulu smiled, as Dante leaned in and whispered, "I have every intention of reminding just how good those pickup lines are. Before I'm done, you'll be putty in my hands," Dante promised, grinning, as he stroked the skin up and down her arm, "So, what do you say?"_

_"Hm. It sounds like heaven, Dante," Lulu whispered softly in his ear, completely turning him on,. Her cell phone vibrated in her purse and she pulled it out to check the caller id._

_"Kate, I was just about to find Maxie and discuss the new Antonello line," Lulu answered, whispering to Dante, "Sorry, honey. Crimson business. I'll be right back."_

_"I've been abandoned for a magazine," Dante said aloud, shaking his head, as his gaze directed toward the front entrance of the metro court lounge, "What the hell?"_

_Security Guard, Brad Norman stood at the entrance to the metro court, contemplating why it was that he was here again. He knew plenty of Sonny Corrinthos, his reputation having preceded him, but had never met him personally and as far as Brenda Barrett was concerned, he would be surprised if she even remembered him. He had guarded her only a few days, back when he was an officer for the NYPD, so why he was here now, at their party, honestly baffled his mind._

_"Brad?" Dante questioned, looking over his former colleague, surprised to see him._

_"Dante, how the hell are you?" Brad Norman answered, patting Dante on the back. "I heard that you made, Detective, congratulations. You definitely earned it. Me, I found myself moving to the private sector. I'm work security now."_

_"That's quite a change. Forgive me, but I didn't think that you knew Brenda Barrett that well," Dante replied, with suspicion, as Carly walked up interrupting._

_"Well, not as well as you, Dante. Huh, Brad?" Carly insinuated with a grin, "He's my guest. So, glad you came. Now, we can get started."_

_"Get started with what, Carly?" Dante questioned, his instinct telling him to bolt and take Lulu with him._

_What the hell was Brad Norman doing here? Carly even having small-talk with him, set Dante's nerves on edge, the guy was hardly the kind of person she would be friends with._

_Dante sent a nervous look in Brenda's direction, as she looked back with curiosity. Her gaze drifted across the room before it stopped on Carly and the gentleman by her side. He turned and Brenda's face became a mask of worry._

_"Can I have your attention everyone?" Carly shouted, standing in the middle of the room, "I think that it is about time that we welcome our guest. So, everyone grab a glass of champagne. This calls for a toast," Carly told them, her grin spreading from ear to ear._

_Lulu walked up alongside Dante, placed her cell phone back in her purse, as Dante turned to her and kissed her, "I missed you."_

_"Good," Lulu answered, smiling exuberantly, as Dante took her hand in his._

_"Lulu, when this is over," Dante pointed at Carly's little introduction, "promise me you'll slip away with me. We need to talk."_

_"Is everything all right? You look worried. Honey, what's wrong?" Lulu asked him, forgetting the party and Carly and focusing on Dante._

_"It's nothing. I promise," Dante whispered, as Lulu looked at him with concern._

_"We can go now, Dante. Carly would understand," Lulu told him, wondering what was bothering him._

_"No. It's not that important. It can wait. I've held it this long. What's a few minutes more?" Dante replied, brushing the hair from her hazel eyes._

_He felt a sudden desperation, a shudder passing over him, an instinct that everything he knew at this moment would change._

_"Dante-" Lulu cried out, as he swept her into his arms, and kissed her as if there were no tomorrow. It was elemental, his emotions churning inside him, his hands pressing behind her head and bringing her in closer. He kissed her voraciously, every nerve in his body set afire, his lips devouring hers. When he broke away, his gaze locked to hers, his one of fear, hers one of bewilderment, as she pressed her hand against her lips._

_"What was that for?" Lulu gasped, still out of breath from the force of his kiss._

_"I love you, baby," Dante told her, pulling her into his arms and clinging to her tightly, "So much."_

_"Honey, I know. I love you, too."_

That was the last time that Dante had heard those words, until today. Even now, the words were said with so much pain and hurt. After Lulu had shared her past with him, her view on marriage and her cynical thoughts on relationships and love, he had made a promise to himself that he would spend every day of the rest of his life proving to her how wrong she was. That love could be honest, exciting, genuine and exhilarating all at the same time. And he had, never dreaming how good she could feel in his arms, how truly filled his heart was at finding her beside him in the morning. She was so entangled in his life that he didn't know where his life ended and hers began. He never thought that he would ever see a day without her in it, a night without her in his bed. For the first time in his life, Dante was actually thinking of marriage, a thought that would warm his ma's heart. He wanted to honor her, to keep her, to protect her. He just never realized that the one person he needed to protect her from was himself, from his past. That night haunted him, Carly's words, Lulu's, running through his head. He placed his hands alongside his face, cradling his head in his hands, as the tears filled his eyes and he recalled the moment when his life and that secret came crashing around him.

"_I gathered all of you here to welcome our very special guest, Brenda Barrett, to Port Charles," Carly said, her voice sweet like saccharine, "Some of you already know her, and well, a few of you know her in every sense of the word."_

_"Carly-" Jax interrupted, as she sent him a look of silence._

_"What? It's the truth. Brenda Barrett has more ex's in this room...I honestly don't think that there is a single man in here that Brenda Barrett hasn't slept with," Carly smiled, as everyone looked back at her in disbelief._

_"Fine, so maybe not Edward," Carly answered, "She has a few redeeming qualities. That's what makes her so perfect, right? Little Miss, High Falutin, sitting high atop her pedestal, watching the men below drool at her feet. You must be so proud, Brenda. Having all that control," Carly berated._

_"You should know, Carly. Isn't that your game?" Brenda answered, revealing her distaste for Carly._

_"I'm not the one parading around Port Charles like I am the Queen of England. I've never claimed to be perfect. You must love all that attention. Knowing that you have men twisted around your finger, keeping your little dark secret. Was she like this when you guarded her, Dante?"_

_"I'm not playing your game, Carly. Lulu, are you ready to go?" Dante asked her softly, as she looked back at him in surprise._

_"Are you kidding me, Dante. I'm a Spencer. We live for events like this. Aren't you the least bit curious as to what secret Carly has on Brenda?"_

_"Not a bit. Lulu, I just want to go," Dante urged her, a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, growing, as he became more and more unsettled._

_"Just one more minute. I promise." Lulu told him, like a passerby to an accident, who just couldn't help but look._

_"I'm curious. All that time you spent guarding her in '07, not once did you step inside her room, sleep on her couch, comfort her. No, that's right, you're perfect. Aren't you, Dante?"_

_"Carly, I told you Dante barely knew Brenda. So, whatever secret she is hiding, it doesn't have anything to do with him," Lulu answered, surprised that Carly's rant was now focusing on Dante._

_"That's right, Carly. This is between you and me. Leave Dante out of this," Brenda answered, as Carly turned toward her ,the bitterness in her voice as venomous as the strike from a rattlesnake._

_"You'd like that wouldn't you? The thing is Brenda, I've always known what you are, a spineless, little bitch who wrecks every man you come in contact with. You were nothing more than a cheap thrill for Sonny, a distant memory, and Jax- I still don't get what he saw in you. But, it doesn't matter because he's with me now. You so much as sniff in his direction and I'll pull every last strand of hair from your head. And Jason, well, he didn't know any better. You have him suckered just like everyone else in this town. And Dante," Carly said, looking in Lulu's direction and shaking her head._

_"That's just the sweetest irony of all. Sonny's oldest and most-prized son knew his long-lost love Brenda. I mean, the similarities between the two. However, did you keep your hands off of Dante, Brenda?"_

_"We're done here, Carly. I'm not going to let you say another word," Dante replied, disgusted with Carly's tirade._

_"We wouldn't want to tarnish Brenda's image, now would we? Or, is it your image that you're worried about, Dante?"_

_"Lulu, I want to go," Dante told her, reaching for her arm and guiding her toward the exit._

_"What's the rush, Dante? You have nothing to hide, right?" Carly baited him, smiling maliciously._

_"Dante hasn't lied to me, Carly. We have an honest relationship," Lulu told her, her heart beating faster in her chest._

_"Right? You keep deluding yourself, Lulu. The man has lied from the day you met him. He lied about who he was, what he was doing," Carly answered._

_"Not to me," Lulu replied, as Dante pulled her closer._

_"You handed Sonny and Michael and every one of your family members on a silver platter to him. You traded your family for that," Carly spat, pointing at Dante._

_"But, I thought that we moved past that, Carly. You said that you forgave Dante, that you realized you and Sonny and Jason all had a part in what happened to Michael," Lulu questioned Carly, whose gaze was filled with hatred._

_"Baby, I think that is just what she wanted us to believe," Dante told her, softly, his hand rubbing her back._

_"I loved you, Lulu. You were like a sister to me. You betrayed every one of us when you chose him, over your family. I can't just forgive that. I waited. I watched. I knew that one day I would get the dirt on your perfect Dante. And, God the fact that I get to take that bitch, Brenda down with him, well, that makes it even sweeter."_

_"Dante loves me. I love him. Why can't you just be happy for us? Michael is out of prison. He and Dante have a good relationship. They're brothers, Carly, they talk to each other, trust each other, just like Dante and I," Lulu replied, Dante's hand moving from her back, to her side._

_"Dante trusts you? He shares everything with you? If you think that Lulu, you really are the biggest idiot." Carly replied, as Dante raised his finger at her._

_"You can talk all you want about me, Carly. But, if you say one bad thing about Lulu-"_

_"I won't have to lift a finger to her, Dante. You'll do it yourself. With your secrets, your lies, with Brenda," Carly told him, grinning._

_"If you're relationship is SO HONEST, Lulu, then ask him. I'm dying to know. Who else wants to know? Tell her the truth, Dante. You weren't guarding her outside her room, were you?"_

_"Oh, come on , Carly, just drop it. No one wants to hear your delusional thoughts," Brenda replied, bitterly._

_"You're lying. I know, Dante. He would have told me if-" Lulu answered, her chest rising and falling rapidly._

_"Right? Because he trusts you? He loves you? He's lying to you, Lulu. You're just too stupid to see it."_

_"Tell her, what you told me," Carly demanded, looking at Brad Norman._

_"It's true. Dante Falconeri and I guarded Brenda Barrett in 2007. I only watched her for a few days. She was hot. Everyone of us noticed. Dante was the one she asked for, the one that stayed inside her room. I don't see what the big deal is. She was, is a supermodel, who wouldn't want that."_

_"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Brad," Dante said, angry, "You weren't there."_

_"I know that I asked you, Dante. Remember? I asked if you were sleeping with Brenda Barrett and you didn't deny it. Seems pretty clear to me."_

_"I don't understand. Why does Carly think that you and Brenda- that it was more than you said? You barely knew her, right? That's what you told me. You wouldn't lie to me," Lulu told Dante, turning her focus on him.._

_"Lulu, whatever did, or didn't happen, that's in the past. Baby, my future is with you," Dante told her, pulling her hand into his._

_"Oh My God, Lulu. The truth is staring you right in the face. Take off the blinders!" Carly yelled, "He lied. I have the proof. A witness." Carly shouted, pointing at Brad Norman._

_"Is it true?" Lulu whispered, feeling as if the walls were closing in around her, "Is that the secret that Brenda is hiding?" Lulu said softly, her voice starting to break, as her emotions escalated._

_"Baby, none of that matters," Dante told her, his eyes locking on Brenda's shaking head, telling him not to divulge the truth. It was tearing him apart inside._

_"You trust me, right?" Dante asked, placing his hands alongside her face, wanting desperately to see the love for him in her eyes, "You believe me when I say that I love you and only you."_

_"Did you sleep with her?" Lulu asked, watching as he averted his eyes. It was one of the lie-detector signs he had told her about so many months ago._

_"Oh My God, did you? Look at me, Dante!" Lulu whispered, her heart breaking before his eyes, "Why would you lie to me?"_

_"Lulu, baby, I-"_

_"You made me think that you didn't even know her. Then, after weeks of pretending, you told me that you guarded her for just a few days, that she didn't even remember you. Now, you slept with her?"_

_"No, Lulu, it's not like that," Dante answered, pleading, "Please, you have to believe me. I can't lose you. I love you."_

_"If it's not true, then tell me, Dante? Tell me, that you never slept with her!" Lulu begged, the tears falling down her face._

_"I can't. God, I wish I could. I want to," Dante told her, his voice breaking with his pain, "Please tell me that you understand. That we can get past this. Lulu, I love you," Dante told her, using his thumb to caress the top of her hand._

_"You lied. Not once, not twice, but over and over, Dante. Something that we promised we'd never do. How can I trust you? You know how hard it was for me to let you in," Lulu shouted, punching him in the chest, "I pushed you away for months, I told myself so many times not to believe what you said, that it would only lead to pain. But, you wore me down with your stupid pick-up lines and your stupid cocky grin. Was it all a lie, Dante? Was everything you ever told me just a big lie?"_

_"No, never, Lulu. I was completely honest in my feelings for you. Never doubt that. You are the only woman for me, Lulu. The only woman that I've ever wanted."_

_"Except for Brenda, right? I mean, why else would you keep her secret..your secret?" Lulu sobbed, wiping her tears with her hands, and standing up straighter, "Carly's right, you know. I was stupid. A stupid fool that thought you loved me, more than anything."_

_"Lulu-" Dante interrupted, only to be silenced by her hand._

_"No. No more lies. I want to go home," Lulu said, wrenching her hand from Dante's and backing away from him._

_"I'll take you. We can talk back at the loft. You'll see. We can work this out," Dante told her, as she looked back at him in horror._

_"Work it out? Dante, this isn't some little disagreement over where to move that stupid wooden rocket ship of yours. You lied. To me. The women that you swore you loved. I can't just work this out."_

_"What are you saying?" Dante questioned her, his heart sinking to the bottom of his chest._

_"I think that I was right, what I said after I found you with Brooklynn. We really need a break. Only, I think that this time it should be a permanent one. Maybe you need to figure out if it's me you really want."_

_"You're breaking up with me? Lulu, you can't. We love each other. I don't need to figure this out. There's nothing going on with Brenda. I don't want Brenda."_

_"Then, why did you lie to me, Dante? I don't know, maybe we were just kidding ourselves. Feelings like we had, maybe they were just fleeting. Lust, not love. It was hot for so long, but it had to burn out eventually."_

_"It was love, Lulu. It is love. And dammit, baby, it isn't going anywhere. You know that. You feel that," Dante told her, placing her hand on his chest._

_"I don't know what to feel anymore, Dante. I don't know who to believe. I thought that I did. I thought that I could believe in everything that you told me. But, I was wrong. So wrong," Lulu told him, turning her back on him and leaving the metro court._

_Dante stood, absolutely stunned, something inside him breaking. She was leaving him. He felt crushed, like every weight in the world was pressing down on him._

_"Dante, I'm sorry. Mrs. Jax just told me to tell everyone what you said-" Brad Norman told Dante, as he saw the fist come at his jaw, just before pain exploded and he hit the floor._

_"I knew it. I knew that you were too good to be true," Maxie shouted, shaking her finger at Dante, "And you," Maxie said, directing her wrath to Carly, "You're nothing more than a vindictive, spiteful bitch. I hope that you lose everything. That people see what you really are and drop you like the rotten potato you are."_

_"As for you, Dante. You're not welcome at my apartment. And don't even think about dragging your sorry ass to Crimson, because I'm going to let the guards know that you aren't to set foot on the premises. She loved you, you idiot. I love her. So, now I'm going to protect her. From you." Maxie told Dante, storming out of the lounge._

_"Who's next? I deserve every bit of it. I hurt her," Dante answered, his voice sounding broken._

_"I'm not going to say anything, Dante. Who am I to judge? I'm surprised. We're partners. I'm here if you need to talk, but she's my sister. Whatever Lulu decides, I'm going to back," Lucky told him, his eyes reddened with emotion._

_"Well, I'm not surprised. I saw this coming from day one. You used her, Detective. While you were undercover, during the trial and after Michael was released. I don't think that you ever really loved her and she deserves more than that. Much more," Tracy scolded, as Luke stayed silent, gauging Dante's every emotion and his body language, as Tracy dragged him from the Metro Court._

_Dante stood over Brad Norman, clutching his injured wrist, the pain nowhere near what his heart felt. The thing he loved most in life just walked out that door and he had no idea when, or if she would ever forgive him._

Dante could still feel that crushing pain in his chest when she left that night, saw her back retreating out the door, leaving him. Why didn't he go after her? Why did he let Lucky and Maxie and Tracy sway him? He was shocked that her father was on his side. Even more shocked that Lulu's father had figured out the truth, that Sonny had told him. Dante prayed that he would keep it hidden, worried that somehow it would be revealed. Maybe he should have told Lulu when he had the chance, before Carly's plan was set in motion, but he had thought he had time. He had thought that it would stay hidden. And now, how Luke could possibly believe that Lulu would ever take him back, was beyond him. There had been so much damage.

He had tried to see her that first week, showing up at Crimson, at Maxie's. She was true to her word, Maxie was, having the guards throw him out at Crimson and slamming the door in his face at her apartment. He called Lulu, left voice mails every hour of every day, until her box was full. Not a one were answered. It had killed him inside. Not knowing how she was doing, how badly she was in pain. He started showing up at Jake's, looking for Lulu, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. But, she never showed. He continued to come, Coleman having a beer ready at the same time every day, an ear to lend if Dante wanted to talk.

Ronnie stopped at the loft that first week and Dante handed him his resignation for the PCPD. How could he work when his constant thought was of Lulu? He told Jason to keep an eye on Brenda, a move that probably was a relief on her part. The lie had to have hit the entire city of Port Charles now. Everywhere they went people would know the secret that Carly shared. The lie that they had told. Dante could take it, the innuendos, the snickers, but what he couldn't handle was all of that directed at Lulu. Seeing her today, knowing that she still loved him, had ignited every protective nerve in his body. He wanted to pull her into his arms, shield her from all of this.

And he could, with one word. So, why couldn't he? Why shouldn't he? A part of him hoped that divulging everything would help to mend the bridge that had broken between them, that it would forge some new bond that would be stronger than ever. But, another part of him, worried about the truth bringing the Balkan closer to Port Charles and directly into Lulu's path. Dante could handle losing Lulu, if it meant protecting her from the Balkan.

Dante tilted his head back and downed the rest of his beer, placing the empty bottle on the coffee table. He heard the buzzer, signaling that he had a visitor and stood, pushing the button next to the cage and waiting to see who it was. He wished it were Lulu, hell he would do anything at this moment if it would send her into his arms, but hanging his head low, he knew with every space in his heart that she was lost to him. Her anger today proved that. Love wasn't enough. Only the truth would bring her back to him. The truth. A lie that would put her in the path of a madman.

"Get dressed, pal. We have a bachelorette party to crash," Ronnie told him, with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Ronnie. Besides, aren't you seeing Claire?"

"I'm not crashing the party for me, pal. You're doing it. It's Tracy's party and you can damn well believe that Lulu will be there. Lots of people, you can pull her away and start apologizing."

"It won't work. I saw her today. She said that she loves me, but that it just doesn't matter," Dante told Ronnie, solemnly.

"She told you she loves you? And you're sitting here! What the hell, Dante? Find your balls, man! If you don't get that woman back, I swear to God, pal, that I am going to sick the entire Falconeri family in Bensonhurst on you. Now, move! We're crashing this party, one way or another."

"I hate you," Dante told Ronnie, walking toward the bathroom.

"Good. But, while you're hating, could you get a move on it pal. I'm hoping we can make happy hour," Ronnie told him, thinking of the two dollar beers and his half-empty wallet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coleman reached for two beers, turning and sliding them across the bar, as Dante Falconeri and Ronnie Dimestico entered Jake's. It was a few minutes shy of the end of Happy Hour and the crowd of patrons had begun to exit his establishment. From the far corner, the voices of a huddled group of ladies was boisterous, equaling that of any raucous crowd, as they tossed back shots, their laughter echoing throughout the bar.

"Gentlemen, welcome. Happy Hour is just about over, but I'm willing to make an exception for my man, Dante," Coleman told them, nodding in Dante's direction, "How's it shaking?"

Dante glanced across the room, his eyes locked on the lone figure that separated herself from the rest of the female crowd. He sucked in a breath, his heart stopping a beat, as he took in her beauty. She was breathtaking. He swallowed the cold beer that Coleman gave him, his eyes remaining focused on her, as he stood at the bar.

"Some bachelorette party, huh? The bride is three sheets to the wind, celebrating her soon-to-be jailed groom, while your dove, her maid of honor, sits all by her lonesome, looking as if she just lost her best friend," Coleman informed Dante, grabbing another beer from behind the bar and handing it to him.

"She looks like she could use a little heart-to-heart, pal. A little reminder, as to why she loved that fool in the first place," Coleman suggested.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" Ronnie interjected, "You can't play the game, pal, if you aren't even willing to step on the field."

"Playing games is what got me into this, Ronnie. Something that I promised we would never do. I don't even know where to begin to fix this," Dante answered honestly, taking another swallow of the beer.

"You begin by crawling over there with your tail between your legs. Tell her how much you've been missing her. How you're not complete without her, or some shit like that," Coleman whispered, raking one hand through his mane of hair, while the other pointed in Lulu's direction.

"A fine woman, like that, man," Coleman told him, "she needs to know that you appreciate her, that at the end of the day, it's her you come home to."

"Yo, Dante, pal. I don't know what crap Coleman is trying to say here, but that's your girl over there. You're from Bensonhurst, for crying out loud. Represent, man. Your Ma didn't raise you to be a chicken-shit, so get your ass over there and start winning your girl back."

"It's not that easy, Ronnie. There's been too much said," Dante replied, his voice filled with worry.

"You remember that baseball game where you broke your arm, pal?" Ronnie asked him, as Dante looked up at him, a questionable look on his face.

"Yeah, Jimmy Fatone, the bastard threw a low-ball that nearly tore my arm off, but what's that have to do with winning back Lulu," Dante answered.

"You swore up and down that you would NEVER play another game in your life, that Jimmy Fatone was a punk-ass kid that was out to get you," Ronnie said, gesturing toward Dante.

"He was a punk-ass kid, Ronnie. So, what's your point?"

"My point, pal. Is that not only did you get your ass back on that field, but you kicked Jimmy Fatone's ass so bad, that they can still see his tread marks across that park. You love her, pal. That's something. Now, get over there and start proving to her why you're worth a second chance," Ronnie ordered, shoving Dante in Lulu's direction.

"Now, just how many shots can I get for two bucks?" Ronnie asked, turning to Coleman.

Dante looked over at Lulu, her back toward him, as her eyes seemed glued on the jukebox. Bracing himself, he sucked in a long, deep breath, praying with everything he had that she would give him another chance. A new beginning. Anything. He never realized how much she meant to him, until she was no longer there. Until the very scent of her was missing from everything in his life. He wanted it back. He wanted her back.

He wished they could turn back time, rewind the clocks back all those months ago. He would give anything to see her standing at that jukebox, to jump out from behind that biker and feel his heart stop inside his chest at the very sight of her, to see that smile that changed his life.

He'd once told her that their love wasn't like a lightning bolt striking him, but that it grew slowly, over time. It was partly true, but he had been so wrong. She was every bit lightning bolt worthy. She only had to enter the room for everything around him to stop, for everything to disappear but the two of them.

Taking a breath, he walked toward her, his hands gripping the bottles of beer, as if his very life depended on the next words that exited his mouth.

* * *

"Lulu Spencer, you'd better turn that frown upside-down, "Tracy Quartermaine giggled, her eyes red-rimmed and her speech slurred, "This is no way to treat the bride. You're my maid of honor, dammit," Tracy exclaimed, covering her mouth at the expletive and trying to hold back her drunken laughter.

Lulu nearly smiled, as she watched her step-mother, throwing back shots with Maya, Elizabeth, Robin and Siobhan, while Monica sat with her arms folded, a cross look upon her features.

"Sorry, Tracy. I'm just not feeling very happy at the moment. Maybe I should just go," Lulu answered, reaching for her purse.

"What you need is a drink?" Tracy said, staring down into her empty shot glass, "What the hell? Who stole my tequila? Coleman, call the police! Someone's drinking all our alcohol."

"Don't even think about it! You have been moping around for weeks," Maya answered Lulu, rolling her eyes, as Tracy's tirade hit maximum volume.

"Yes, and tonight is about fun!" Tracy replied, a new shot of tequila in front of her, the alcohol sloshing in the glass, as she looked over at Lulu, "I need my maid of honor with me for morale support."

"Great. So, you have Lulu. Explain to me why I am here again?" Monica asked the ladies, the only sober one in the bunch, aside from Lulu, as she sent a disgusted look toward Tracy.

"I just enjoy torturing you," Tracy replied, smiling, as Coleman walked over with more shots.

"Ladies, the next round is on Detective Dimestico," Coleman said, as Ronnie stood along side him, peering down at the girls.

"Good. The police are here. Officer, we have a problem," Tracy told him, with a serious look, "Someone stole my alcohol. We need an APB, stat!" Tracy laughed, as Maya and Robin grinned and Siobhan smiled.

"Have I ever told you how much I love a man in uniform?" Maya told Ronnie with a grin, turning and trying to focus her gaze on Siobhan and Robin, "Policemen, Firemen, the UPS guys."

"It's Detective, Tracy. And you know, miss, I'm pretty sure they have twelve-step programs for that," Ronnie answered, turning his focus on Maya, and returning a grin of his own.

"No way, Detective. I don't have a problem and I don't want a cure," Maya laughed, a hiccup escaping her throat, "Like I said, I enjoy a man in uniform."

"Almost as much as I enjoy a man out of it," Siobhan giggled, as Monica rolled her eyes and Maya busted out laughing, nearly falling off her seat.

"This is by far the lamest bachelorette party that I have ever been forced to attend," Monica told them, shaking her head, "Can't you arrest them for stupidity, or holding me hostage in this dump!"

"Hey, I have it on good authority that Jake's is a respected establishment," Coleman answered, defending his bar.

"Respected? By whom, the local rats?" Monica told him.

"Oh, come on, Monica. Lighten up. Have a shot," Maya told her, sliding the glass toward her.

Lulu Spencer turned her back on the ladies, sitting quietly at the next table over, her eyes fixed on the empty bottle of beer in front of her. She was trying to drown out the ladies' continued raucous, her mind focusing on anything but the hole that had developed in her heart. She'd never felt like this with Logan or Johnny. This emptiness that was expanding in her chest. Both men had cheated on her, why shouldn't Dante be any different.

Because he was different, Lulu thought. At least, she had believed he was. He had made her believe in love again, made her trust him so completely. If he wanted Brenda, she knew that it would devastate her. But, she wasn't the same girl that had thought she knew what love was when she was with Logan and Johnny. She was strong. So much stronger than she ever thought possible. If Dante chose not to trust her, if he continued to keep secrets, their break-up would be permanent. It was the only solution she could think of to make him realize what he was giving up, what he stood to lose. She refused to be second to anyone. If Dante was looking for a damsel in distress, someone who needed to be rescued, then he didn't know her at all and the only thing that stood between them were the wasted months she'd spent, tearing down walls and letting him into her heart. Every part of her was praying that he opened up to her, that he would realize just how important she was to him and vice versa. If he didn't, she wasn't sure what she would do, she just knew that in the end, whatever happened she would be ok, that she would survive.

"Hey," he asked her, standing in front of her, a beer in each hand, "Is this seat taken?"

"What?" she said, a surprised look upon her face, as she glanced up at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I miss you," Dante told her, taking the seat across from her, watching her face, memorizing every expression, "Can we talk?"

"Depends on what you want to say. Are you ready to tell me the truth, Dante. Because if you're not, I can't keep doing this with you," she answered, looking up into the dark brown eyes of the man that she loved with every inch of her heart.

"Why can't you just trust that I love you? Why can't that be enough?" Dante asked, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Because I'm worth more. The Dante that I fell in love with, he knows that. That man didn't give up on me. He didn't set me aside like I was yesterday's Crimson issue. He was honest with me, Dante. He didn't hide anything, not how he felt, not what he was doing. You miss me? I miss him, Dante," Lulu told him, with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm the same man I was when you met me, Lulu. I'm doing all of this to protect you," Dante told her, trying to make her understand.

"That is such a lie, Dante. I'm not some fragile vase that is going to shatter the minute you tell me the truth about your past. I get it. You had a past with Brenda. Does it hurt? Yes, but not because you knew her. Dante, you told me that you never told anyone that you loved them before me," Lulu answered, opening her wounded heart for him to see.

"That was the truth, Lulu. I have never told any girl that I loved her. Only you," Dante answered, reaching his hand across the table and grasping hers, "That's not a lie, Lulu."

"But, you wanted to, didn't you? With Brenda?" Lulu whispered, each word like a broken shard, breaking piece by piece from her heart.

"I thought I did. Maybe. But, Lulu, I'm not the same man that I was three years ago. I've changed. You've changed me. I like who I am when I'm with you," Dante told her, his thumb stroking the top of her hand.

"But, you wonder what your life would have been like if you had-" Lulu said, stopping herself, as she stared hopelessly at the bottle in front of her, anywhere, but at his face. She was afraid to see his response written on his face. Terrified, really.

"I am not IN LOVE with Brenda, Lulu. That much I know," Dante answered, honestly, "But, yeah, I wondered. The same way someone questions where their life would be if they had chosen a different path, but Lulu, none of that matters. I'm with you, now."

"Are you, Dante? The funny thing is, I don't think that you are. You haven't been with me for weeks. But, she has. Every conversation, every time we're together, was she in your thoughts, Dante?" Lulu questioned him, growing alarmed, as she saw the look of guilt that appeared on his face.

"Oh God, she was," Lulu exclaimed, standing up from the chair, as she wiped the tears that had slowly trailed down her face.

"Lulu, it's not what you think. I just never expected to see her again, you know? I had accepted that she was a part of my past. That what we did stayed in the past. There is so much that I wish that I could tell you, that I want to share with you. Do I feel anything for her? I don't know. Maybe. But, it doesn't even come close to what I feel for you. Brenda is part of my past, Lulu. You're the future that I want," Dante told her, rising from his seat and moving to stand in front of her.

"And yet, you can't seem to get her out of your mind, can you, Dante? I don't know if I can live with that. I'm worth more than that," Lulu answered, grabbing her purse and rummaging inside, "Here, I meant to give this to you when I saw you earlier. I don't think that I need it any longer," Lulu told him, handing him the spare key to his loft.

"Lulu, please-" Dante begged, reaching for her arm, as she presented her back to him and approached the group of ladies.

"I'm going to leave," Lulu informed them, "Monica, will you make sure that they make it home all right," Lulu asked, clutching her purse tightly to her side.

"If you're leaving, then we're all going, Lulu," Maya told her, "We'll just move this party to another location," she said, noticing Dante for the first time and glaring at him.

He's just trying to get on your good side, Lulu. Don't fall for it! He's just like his father," Tracy told her, attempting to stare him down. Why were there two of him, she thought, squinting.

"He'll break your heart," Tracy continued, pointing her finger at him, as Dante interrupted.

"I love Lulu, Tracy. I know that what you heard looks bad, but-"

"You cheated on her. You're every bit your father's son. You might as well turn in your badge now, Detective and run back to your daddy," Tracy accused.

"He's not Sonny and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk badly about him. I love you, Tracy, but this is between me and Dante, no one else. Whether or not, I decide to forgive him is my choice," Lulu answered, as Dante stood behind her, his breath practically on her neck.

"Lulu-"

"I've said what I needed to say, Dante. It's your turn now. You have to decide if I'm worth trusting, not just about your past, but with your heart too. I want my Dante back. Let me know if you find him."

"Wow, you really know how to clear a room," Coleman told Dante, as Ronnie stood by silently, while the ladies departed the bar.

"I think that I blew it, Ronnie," Dante said aloud, staring down at the key in the palm of his hand, "I wanted to tell her."

"So, why didn't you," Ronnie asked him, setting his beer on the bar.

"I don't know. I was scared, maybe. What if after I reveal everything, she decides that its simply too late, that she doesn't want to be part of this relationship anymore? What then?"

"You won't know that until you try, pal. My wife just disappeared with the kids. No warning, not even a postcard telling me where they went. I guess she couldn't handle my life as a cop anymore, but I'll never know, because she wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't answer my calls. Nothing, Dante. It's as if they never existed. You and Lulu, you're talking. Pal, that's a start."

"You think so. I don't know," Dante answered, taking a swallow of his now tepid beer.

"I know so. Hang in there, pal," Ronnie told him, reaching for his cell phone as he heard it ring.

"Sweetheart, what's up?" he answered, as he heard Claire's voice on the other end.

"I know what you need," Coleman told Dante, as he took a seat at the bar, "Beer's on the house," he said, sliding it toward Dante.

"Hey, Claire's car broke down. Are you ok if-"

"Go, Ronnie," Dante told him, tossing his keys at Coleman, "I'll be fine. I'll get a ride from Michael or my Ma."

"Are you sure? I can drop you off on the way."

"I'm not ready to leave just yet, Ronnie. Don't worry. I'll be ok."

"Thanks, pal. Chin up, everything will work out. You'll see.

Ronnie Dimestico exited the bar and Dante grabbed his beer, taking a seat at a table near the jukebox.

"Hey, I'm going to be in the back for a little bit, Dante. You mind watching the front for me?" Coleman asked, as Dante looked around the now empty bar.

"Sure, why not?" Dante answered, walking toward the jukebox and looking down at the selections. He saw a familiar song, the lyrics haunting. It took him back to that night underneath the stars. The night of Spinelli and Maxie's non-wedding. The ballad spoke in words what he couldn't speak out loud. Placing the money in the machine, he selected the letter and number of the song, reached for his beer and walked toward the bar, taking a seat.

_I'm not used to getting things the easy way,_

_My life has been up and down._

"Hi, this seat taken?" the petite woman asked him, as Dante looked over at her.

"No, it's not. Can I get you something? Coleman's in the back," Dante told her, as she smiled back at him.

"Club soda?"

She listened to the music, her eyes closing, as she let the words fill her.

_And all these years,_

_The price I've paid for honesty_

_Has been my heart on the ground._

"What a beautiful song? The lyrics are so touching."

_But, then you came around_

_everything was clear_

"It's my girlfriend's favorite song," Dante told her, as the chorus began to play and he walked around the bar, taking a swallow of his beer. He placed the bottle on the bar, before reaching for a glass and pouring the club soda, handing it to the woman from behind the bar.

_You came around_

_And all I need is here,_

_Because you came around_

"I'm a sucker for songs that tug at your heartstrings," she told him, as Dante took a seat beside her.

"Forgive me for saying, but what are you doing in a bar if you're drinking club soda," Dante asked her, thinking she looked out of place at Jake's, "You just don't look like the type that frequents this place."

"My family would agree with you. But, let's just say that I'm turning a new leaf. Out with the old and in with the new," she told him, taking a sip of her club soda.

"My name is-" he told her, extending his hand to her in greeting.

"No, no names. I'd like to keep that to myself, if that's ok with you," she told him, brushing a greyish-blond strand of hair from her forehead.

"Sure. So, you from around here?" Dante asked, pulling the bowl of peanuts between them and offering it to her.

"Used to be. It's been a long time though. A lot has changed since I was here last. Old friends have passed, but I still have family here. I'm actually hoping to surprise them."

"Surprise them, huh? My girlfriend used to love surprises," Dante told her, brushing his fingers over the neck of the beer bottle, a sad expression passing over his face.

"Used to?" she asked him, listening intently.

"We're kind of separated, I guess. I've screwed up so badly. I don't even know where to begin," he told her, taking another swallow of his beer.

"I've been told that I'm a pretty good listener," she told him with a cheeky grin, as her eyes sparkled. She looked so familiar. He knew that he'd never met her, but still.

"I've known her for quite some time now," Dante told her, "even though, I can count the number of dates we've gone on with one hand," he laughed.

"She wasn't easy to get to know. Honestly, she made it nearly impossible, " Dante grinned, "But, I didn't give up. I even let her brothers beat me up, just to impress her."

"No, you didn't," she laughed, taking another sip of her club soda.

"I did. I must have used every pick-up line in the book on her, "he smiled, "I would have done anything to see that smile of hers. Her eyes, she has the most incredible golden eyes that I have ever seen."

"You really love her," she told him, her eyes lit with warmth,"Sounds like you're a lucky guy."

"I was," Dante told her, surprised that he found himself sharing his life with a complete stranger.

"So, what happened?" she asked him, sliding closer, her concern evident in her eyes.

"Me. I took the best thing that ever happened to me, for granted. I let my past get in the way of my future. This woman showed up a few months back. I never thought I'd see her again. I thought that she was in my past," Dante answered, confused by the emotions that were tearing him apart inside.

"An ex-girlfriend?" she said, assuredly.

"No, in fact this woman and I, well we got close, but we were never together. She saved my life. She needed to be rescued. She was fragile. I don't think she could have taken care of herself, let alone got herself out of that situation, and well, I guess that I felt star-struck at first, you know? Her being a supermodel and all," Dante said out loud.

"What is it with men in Port Charles thinking that every woman needs to be rescued. That she's weak. I got news for you, my daughter she's the strongest woman I know. She's been through a lot. More than any woman, ever should. But, she is not weak."

"Yeah, neither is my girlfriend. She's a real spitfire," Dante said, stopping himself, as he came to a sudden realization.

"What is it?" she asked him, watching his conflicted expression.

"I thought that I loved her. That model. I had these feelings. But, I just realized that I haven't thought about her in weeks. I've been drowning myself in beers every night, but not about her. I miss my girlfriend. What if I'm too late? I'm such an idiot."

"I'm the last person to ask advice about love. I had a family. A husband, sons, a daughter I barely know. I missed so much of her life."

"I'm sure she knows that you love her. My Ma, she is the world to me. She is strong and independent too. She raised me by herself, you know."

"It sounds like you had a good life."

"I did. Until I met my father," Dante told her, "not exactly who I pictured, but I don't regret it. In his own way, he changed my life. If it weren't for his disrespect for the law, I'd have never met her."

"You sound like a cop. My ex-husband would have hated that," she laughed, "He was always planning one scam or another. But, I loved him. How couldn't I, he was my hero. Out to save the world."

"That sounds like my girlfriend. I was undercover when I met her. She kept my secret when she could have turned me in. I'd be dead right now, if it weren't for her. She was my savior, my anchor through all of that. She kept me grounded. We promised that we'd never lie to each other. We would be different. Somewhere along the way, I forgot that."

"Lies and secrets have a way of destroying the best of relationships. My husband was a master at it. I tried to change him. I didn't realize until it was too late. You can cage an animal, you can take away his freedom, but he will always try to escape."

"You still love him. Here you are giving me advice on a hopeless situation, but you haven't done anything about yours. Why is that?"

"He's getting married. I think it's too late," she told him, "Don't mind this old woman. I've had a good life at a very early age. I don't regret a second of it. Well, except for my baby. I wish that I could take away every bit of pain life has ever caused her."

"It's not your fault. And you're not an old woman. Not even close. The choices your daughter made, the life she led, she owns that. Not you," Dante told her.

"I know. But, I'm her mother, I can't help but hope that she is happy. I wish my daughter would find someone who loved her as much as you love your girlfriend."

"I think you're wrong. I hurt her. I don't think that she'll ever forgive me, or trust me again," Dante answered honestly.

"I can see in your eyes what she means to you. The windows to the soul. You're a good man. She'll come around. Just don't give up on her. You don't want to wake up, years later and wonder if you gave up on the best thing that ever happened to you because you were living in the past."

"It was really good talking to you. I feel like I know you, somehow, " Dante told her, slapping a few bills on the bar and standing, "Thanks for the advice. For what's it's worth, I wouldn't give up on your ex-husband just yet. You still have time. He's hasn't remarried yet, right? I say go for it. What do you have to lose?"

"You should take your own advice, young man. I think that girl of yours is one lucky lady."

"Yeah, I just hope that she gives me the time of day when I tell her everything. Good luck to you. I have a girlfriend to find."

"And apparently, I have a wedding to crash. Too bad we can't work together. I wish you the best, too. But, I don't think you'll need it. If you show her a few minutes of what you just shared with me, no amount of pick-up lines in the world will be greater than that."

"Thanks. I wonder what's keeping, Coleman," Dante told her, as he grabbed his jacket and turned to leave the bar, "Will you tell him that I left my car keys?"

"I can give you a lift," she told him, beginning to stand.

"No, stay. I think the fresh air will do me good. I have a lot of thinking to do. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. I really do wish you the best."

"You too," Dante told her, exiting the bar.

"Hey, Dante, I thought I heard voices," Coleman said, returning from the storage room.

"Well, you're definitely not Dante," Coleman told her, grinning as he stood mesmerized by the woman that sat before him.

"Dante, so that's his name. It has a nice ring to it," she smiled, extending her hand, "I'm Laura."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dante Falconeri stood on the pier, his hands buried in the pockets of his brown leather jacket, as he gazed out at Spoon Island. For the last ten minutes he was going over and over in his head the different ways that he could approach telling Lulu the truth about his connection to Brenda Barrett, each one causing his stomach to twist in knots. It would have been so much easier if he would have just told her the truth from the beginning, from the moment that he had spied that picture of Brenda Barrett in the magazine, but he had thought that seeing her again wasn't a possibility and that sharing his past with Lulu would only bring things up that were better left in the past. What he hadn't counted on was Carly's animosity toward him, her driving need for revenge, or the reappearance of Brenda Barrett in his life.

He loved Lulu. She was the one that he envisioned spending the rest of his life with, an image that scared the hell out of him. It had always been he and his Ma. Any previous girl Dante had dated, he treated with respect, but at the end of the night, understood that he wasn't a commitment kind of guy, that he had no intention of taking them home to meet his Ma and the rest of the Falconeri's. But, Lulu was different. She hadn't swooned at his feet over his charming good looks and his cheesy pick-up lines, or dropped everything to catch his every word. No, Lulu had fought like hell to run in the opposite direction, challenged his every move, mistrusted every word that came from his mouth. She had built so many walls around her heart. Walls meant to protect her, to keep her safe. It had taken him months of getting her to trust him, showing her that he would not only protect her physically, but emotionally too. For the first time in his life, he'd found someone that he wanted to take home to meet his Grandmother, his aunts and uncles. His Ma loved her too. So, why was he standing here now, staring out at the water, at a stupid castle, wondering why he had stopped confiding in Lulu.

Fear. He was afraid if she knew about his past, if all his faults surfaced, that Lulu wouldn't see him as the perfect man she'd met all those months ago. The one that could do no wrong, that only saw things in black and white. She'd turn her head away in disappointment, unable to accept the mistakes of his past. He was a cop. He was supposed to uphold the law, not cover it up, not bury secrets only to have them literally resurface years later.

He had felt so justified at the time, his actions warranted. Brenda didn't mean to kill Aleksander, it was self-defense. So, why didn't he report it. Why, didn't he listen to that instinct that had whispered to him that he was breaking the law?

Because he was in awe of her, Dante thought. He was this rookie cop, green from head to toe, who was spell-bound by her damsel in distress facade, a weak woman who needed rescued and he found himself knee-deep in the largest pile of shit that he had ever seen.

She had killed a man and he'd helped her dispose of the body, never knowing the real reason behind Aleksander's sudden appearance in New York. As if that wasn't bad enough, Brenda Barrett was pregnant. A fact she'd kept secret, even to him, her bodyguard, until it was absolutely necessary to reveal. Until, her distress over killing a man had caused her to miscarry, ending the life of the child inside her.

They grew close, her leaning on him during that pain, he star-struck by her fragility. At that moment every instinct he had kicked in, the values that his mother taught him and expected him to uphold. Brenda had shared with him her fear, that if Aleksander's friends learned of his demise that they would track her down. People, really bad people, who could turn her life upside-down, kill her loved ones without blinking an eye and wouldn't stop until they learned the truth.

Then, she'd implied his involvement had put his family in jeopardy. His Ma. He'd spent his whole life protecting his Ma from people like Sonny Corrinthos, from the whispers in Bensonhurst because of his birth. She was his mother and he wasn't about to let anyone cause harm to her. Brenda said that Aleksander's family were known throughout Europe, that they did inexplicable, terrible things. She promised him never to reveal to anyone what happened that night in the alley and the ensuing days afterward. She told him about a man called the Balkan, a European crime lord and that Aleksander was Balkan's son. They made a pact in 2007, to let the secret of Aleksander's death lay silent at the bottom of the Hudson River, and stay it did, until his body resurfaced.

Kicking a stone, watching it sail over the pier and disappear into the dark water, Dante realized that he had made a terrible decision, both now and then. One that like Aleksander's body, had come back to haunt him. Lulu deserved the truth. All of it. Whether or not, she spoke to him after, was irrelevant at this point. The Balkan knew that Aleksander was dead. The Balkan wasn't a harmless stalker, some obsessed fan of Brenda's that sent her gift upon gift and created make-believe connections between the two of them. He was dangerous. A criminal of the worst kind. An International drug dealer. A murderer. That made telling Lulu all the more terrifying, her knowledge of the Balkan, could put her in danger. How could he justify doing that?

How could he not, Dante thought to himself, raking his hands through his hair in frustration. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. A Hell of his own creation. He could keep the secret and lose Lulu, or he could face his fears, tell her the truth and pray that she forgave him and that the Balkan let them live long enough to have a future.

He didn't really have a choice. He knew what he had to do. Bracing himself against the cold, biting wind, he clutched his jacket tighter and left the pier.

Several minutes later, Dante found himself in front of her door, his hand poised to knock, as he heard someone approach from behind him.

"Haven't you done enough damage, Dante? Why can't you just leave her alone? She'll get over you. It'll take longer than the others, but she will," Maxie promised, her face revealing disappointment and hatred.

"I knew from the beginning that you were too good to be true, Dante. That it was a bad idea for Lulu to get involved with you. Before you, she was getting past what happened with Johnny, with me. She was happy, Dante, in her own way."

"Happy? Lulu was the image of her father, Maxie. She was cynical, closed emotionally, afraid to take a chance with anything that didn't involve a game of cards, or one of her father's cons. There was so much pain locked inside. But, you saw that and just like everyone else, you stood by and just accepted it. I know her better than her own father, Maxie. I see who Lulu really is. I can walk into a room and know what kind of day she is having by the tiniest quiver of her lips, the barest sheen at the corner of her eyes, by the clutching of her hands in mine. I know her inside and out, Maxie. She stood by me, when everyone in this town was against me. She trusted me. She didn't give up on me. So, I'm not about to give up on her now."

"But, you broke that trust, Dante. Tell me, were you sleeping with Brenda this time too? You really are Sonny's son, aren't you?" Maxie accused, clutching the purse to her side.

"I am nothing like my father, Maxie. And the fact that you are asking me if I am cheating on Lulu with Brenda, after everything that Lulu and I have been together- well, I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. I love, Lulu. I know that and deep down she knows that too."

"Does she? Is that why she cries herself to sleep every night? It'll fade, you know. Your face, everything about you. In time, you'll be nothing more than a bad memory."

"Look, I get that you don't like me right now, Maxie. But, the truth is, this isn't your battle. It's mine and Lulu's. Now, just let me speak with her, please!"

"You're wrong, you know. Lulu is a sister to me. It wasn't always like that. Not too long ago I hated her. But, all it took was one night to change that. It's funny how life turns what you thought was your enemy into one of your best friends. I love Lulu. Her battles are my battles and I will defend her with every ounce of my strength and every bit of ammunition that I have."

"I don't want to hurt her, Maxie. If you let me talk to her, I promise you everything will make sense. I never cheated on her. I love her."

"She isn't here, you know. She went to Tracy's bachelorette party."

"I know, Maxie. I saw her at Jake's. I know how much this is hurting her, how much it's hurting the both of us. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"No, and if I did, Dante, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you. I'm surprised. I would have guessed that you left at least twenty text messages by now. If you saw her at Jake's, like you say you did, then you know what kind of damage you've caused. If you love her like you say you do, you'll walk away. You'll let her pick up what's left of her heart and move forward."

"I have called her, Maxie. Her phone is rolling straight to voice mail," Dante told her.

"Maybe that should tell you something," Maxie answered.

"I do love her, Maxie. More than you know. I won't just walk away. Not, unless Lulu tells me too. Maybe not even then. I can't. I need her and I think that she needs me too."

"I'm warning you, Dante, if you do anything to hurt her, I won't need Jason to take care of you, I'll fit you for cement shoes, myself, and watch your rotting corpse sink to the bottom of the river.," she told him, unlocking the door to her apartment, "Try the Quartemaines, they started out there, maybe Lulu stopped by to check on Tracy," Maxie told him, entering her apartment and closing the door behind her.

"The Quartermaines," Dante said aloud, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for another run-in with the house mud wrestler. He'd hoped that it would be just he and Lulu. But, this night was turning into one unexpected surprise after another. He reached for his cell phone and dialed her number, his heart dropping, as he heard the recorded voice on the other end, "Lulu, it's Dante."

"What part of you're not welcome, didn't you understand, Mr. Falconeri?" Alice told him twenty minutes later, firmly denying him entrance to the Quartermaine mansion, "The house is for family and guests only. As of, the other night, you are neither."

"Alice," Dante said, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and Mike's famous cheese fries in the other, "I think that we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not your enemy and I may not be a Spencer, or a Falconeri, but I'm family to Lulu. Whether or not, she wants to admit it right now. We're meant to be. I won't give up on that. Not for anyone. Haven't you ever felt that for anyone?" Dante asked Alice, as she fixed her gaze on the wall and an image of her and Mr. Luke throwing Tracy out on her ass appeared before her eyes. "Spanky's history, Alice. You're the only woman, I truly want. Now, just show me the way to Edward's cigars and Tracy's safe and we'll fly this coop, my little Belgium Waffle."

Alice smiled at the vision before her, wishing even a bit of it were true. Mr. Luke deserved so much better than Tracy Quartermaine.

"Fine, you can wait in the library. But, this doesn't change anything. Until, Miss Lulu tells me otherwise, you are not on any Quartermaine guest list. Now, I'll have Cook prepare you a late dinner, you could use the strength," she said, her hands in a fist, as she cracked her knuckles in glee and snatched the cheese fries from his hand.

"Cook loves Mike's famous cheese fries. The kitchen thanks you."

Dante smiled, a look of nervousness on his face, as she led him to the library and closed the door.

He must have fallen asleep, he thought, as he roused much later, opening his eyes to Tracy Quartermaine seated in a chair opposite of the sofa. He sat up suddenly, looking around the room, his eyes searching for her, but they were alone, he and Tracy.

"What are you doing here?" Tracy asked him a bit groggily, her head feeling as if two hands pressed tightly against it.

"You'll need something stronger than coffee," Dante told her, as Alice set a cup of coffee in front of Tracy and a ham and cheese sandwich in front of him.

"Mr. Luke likes a woman that can hold her liquor," Alice whispered under her breath in a scathing tone.

"What did you say?" Tracy questioned Alice, with a haughty expression.

"I said, if you need an escape route, Dante, the garden doors are much quicker."

"That's not at all what it sounded like, Alice. Why don't you dust something? Preferably in the foyer," Tracy told Big Alice.

"Whatever you say, Tracy. It will be so refreshing to have Mr. Luke here once again. He appreciates me," Alice told Tracy, as she turned to Dante and winked.

"And if you even think about meeting up with Luke in the morning, Alice, I'll fire you," Tracy yelled, as Alice grinned, sending a back wave to Dante, as she exited the library.

Dante shook his head, trying to get the image of Big Alice out of his mind, "Do I even want to know-"

"No, you don't, Dante."

"Look, Tracy-"

"Stop, right there, Dante. I know why you're here. If you're looking for Lulu, you're wasting your time. No apology can undo what you did. It's in your blood, Dante. The curse that is Sonny Corrinthos. You're no different than him, no matter how much you protest. I told her that you were no good, that you would deceive her, just as easily as you lied to everyone around you. You're his son," Tracy informed him, practically branding the Corrinthos name on his chest.

"Sonny's blood may run through my veins, but I'm not my father, Tracy. Not in any way that counts. And for the record, I haven't, and I never will, betray Lulu. She's the only woman for me. And not you, and not all of Port Charles, is going to change that. Believe it, or not, Tracy, I'm trying to undo the pain I caused her. I know that it's asking a lot, but I could use your help. I made a promise to Lulu once, that I would be completely honest with her and I can't do that if she remains hidden."

"You're not going to leave anytime soon, are you?" Tracy questioned him, her eyes focused on him, a look of curiosity on her face, "What if she doesn't come here?"

"Then, I'll show up tomorrow and the day after, Tracy."

"You'd crash my wedding?" Tracy asked him, daring him to answer.

"Yes, I would. She needs to hear what I have to say, Tracy. No one, not you, not Luke, not her brothers, or her friends are going to stand in my way."

"You're planning on fighting every person in Port Charles just to say your peace. Why? After everything that was said at the Metro Court, what does it matter, Dante? How is telling her going to change anything?" Tracy asked, puzzled by his determination.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't, Tracy. But, she needs to know. Not telling her, isn't an option for me. I've had a lot of time to think the last few weeks, you know. About my life. About Lulu. About our future."

"Your future?" Tracy answered, sipping her black coffee, cringing at the bitter taste in her mouth.

"With Lulu," Dante replied, pushing the sandwich around on the plate, his eyes downcast, "If she'll still have me."

"Until the next woman comes along," Tracy accused, distrust evident in her tone.

"I don't want anyone else, Tracy. Only Lulu. You can choose to believe everything that Carly said at the Metro Court, I can't stop you. But, know that I love Lulu Spencer and I can't see my life without her in it. I won't lose her. I can't."

"Hm...We'll see about that, won't we?" Tracy said, taking another sip of her coffee.

* * *

"What are you still doing up?" Lulu asked Maxie, as she entered their apartment at nearly midnight, her eyes downcast as she thought about the last few hours.

She must have driven up and down Dante's street a hundred times, trying to get the nerve to go up to the loft, only to realize that he wasn't there. Her mind had gone to that dark place, to images of him with Brenda. His smile, his laughter, his cheesy pickup lines directed at her. The green-eyed monster was taking over every inch of her heart, as she thought of Dante sharing his life with anyone, but her. Spending a single day without him was agony, spending weeks without him was like taking away the very air she breathed.

"I needed to think," Lulu answered, taking a seat opposite of Maxie," a sad, defeated expression on her face, "When you were with Spinelli, did he ever lie to you, or keep secrets?"

"About a woman? Never," Maxie told her, moving closer, "Why? Is Dante keeping another secret?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I saw him earlier. He looks tired. I'm worried about him," Lulu replied, playing with one of the buttons on her coat.

"He betrays you, rips your heart out and leaves it bleeding in the middle of the street and you're worried about him," Maxie said, completely baffled.

"Just because I want to shake him silly, make him come to his senses, doesn't mean that I don't love him, Maxie. Have you been here awhile? Did he stop by?"

"Nope. But, if he did, Lulu, I would certainly give him a piece of my mind," Maxie answered, withholding Dante's visit.

"Well, if he does, will you come get me? I'm really tired, but I want to speak with him."

"Sure, Lulu. If he stops by."

Not a chance, Maxie thought to herself, as Lulu walked toward her bedroom

"I'm doing this for you, Lulu. You're better off without him," she whispered reaching for Lulu's cellphone and listening to the message.

"Lulu, it's Dante. You're probably still out with Tracy. Baby, this thing between us is killing me. I know it looks bad, but I need you to believe in me," Dante's recorded voice said, as Maxie rolled her eyes.

"I love you. I want to tell you what is going on. Look, I'm heading over to the Quartermaine's. Alice is probably going to put me in that chicken-wing thing Edward keeps threatening me about, but I don't care, Lulu. I miss you. I need you. And if showing up at the Quartermaine's doesn't prove that, well then I'll just keep trying. We need to talk."

"The last thing, Lulu needs is to talk to you," Maxie whispered, pressing delete and erasing the recorded message.

* * *

Tuesday, Dec. 21, Quartermaine Mansion

Lulu Spencer sat in front of the vanity, her hazel eyes transfixed on the mirror in front of her, eyes luminous, her cheeks reddened from anger.

He didn't come.

She would have bet everything against one of her brother, Ethan's, poker games. Playing legit for once in her life, without cheating. Fully confident that Dante loved her and that he was ready to share everything with her. Apparently, she would have lost, Lulu thought, slamming the makeup brush onto the vanity and staring with absolute hatred at the woman that looked back at her.

_Did you really expect anything less, Lesley Lu?_

Dammit. She'd waited up all night, she thought, as the first trail of tears began to fall upon her cheeks. She had been so sure. The look on his face, his words, every one of his actions had made her believe that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

All day yesterday had been spent with preparations for the wedding and when she wasn't working on making Tracy's day perfect, Maxie had Lulu running ragged with errands for Crimson. She had barely had time to check her messages, but when she did, her face was crestfallen. No messages from Dante. He wanted to tell her the secret between he and Brenda. Lulu knew this. So, why didn't he call?

"He loves me, I know it," Lulu answered the image in the mirror, "He'll tell me all of this is just a mistake. He doesn't want Brenda. He wants me."

_You? Over a supermodel, Lesley Lu? Come on, It's me that you're trying to convince here. Be honest. What do you have that could possibly compete with her?_

What do I have? Lulu wondered, shaking her head and staring transfixed at the reflection in the mirror. Her greatest fear wasn't that Dante may, or may not have slept with Brenda in the past. It was that he would tell her that after months of chasing her, getting to know her heart and who she was as a person, that he had made a mistake, that as much as he loved her, it wasn't enough, that he loved Brenda Barrett more. Lulu Spencer inhaled sharply, wiped the tears from her eyes and released one last shudder. She stared at that weak-minded fool in the mirror, that woman who for the past few months had let others lead, while she followed, who had forgotten what it was to be a Spencer, to stand on her own two feet and to own every ounce of her self-respect.

The woman had haunted eyes, with dark shadows underneath, that despite the layers upon layers of make-up still remained visible. An underlying sadness surrounded her, creating an aura that was swiftly turning to anger. She was stronger than this, she thought, reaching for the concealer and dabbing at her eyes. She was through waiting on him to come to his senses, to see what was right in front of him. If he wouldn't value their relationship enough to confide in her, if he couldn't trust her enough with the truth, well then screw him.

"Lulu, they're about to start and Tracy is asking for you. What should I tell her?" Maya asked, as Lulu's reflection looked back from the mirror, a determined glint in her eyes.

"I just need five minutes more," Lulu answered, using her hands to smooth the blond wisps of hair that were escaping her elegant chignon.

"I'll tell her, but she is on the warpath. She is sure that your father is going to leave her at the altar," Maya told her, in all seriousness.

"Dad, wouldn't do that. If he was going to leave, he would have done it days ago," Lulu answered, completely assured of her father's love for Tracy Quartermaine.

"Ethan told me about your Dad's fear of commitment. Isn't it about this time of year that he heads for parts unknown?" Maya questioned Lulu, curious as to whether her father would bolt and leave his kids with the mess he left behind.

"I know that running is my Dad's game, that he's always had a backup plan for escaping domestic life, but this time is different. I honestly think that Tracy has changed him. She made him sign a pre-nup and pay for the entire wedding," Lulu told Maya, convincingly, "that in itself should have made him run for the border. But, he stayed. I truly believe he loves her."

"What about your Mom?" Maya asked, throwing out the question that could put a wrench in Tracy's perfect day, "Do you mean to tell me that if she stood before him right now, that he would turn her down, that he would choose Tracy?"

"My Mom is in a clinic somewhere in France, Maya. And even if she were here, if she showed up and somehow tried to stop the wedding, it's been so long, that I'm not even sure how my Dad would respond."

"Well, let's pray that nothing happens to disrupt this wedding then, shall we? I don't think that Ethan can take much more at the moment," Maya said, grinning.

"Why, what did my brother do now?" Lulu asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Tracy caught him trying to start up a card game in the back for high rollers- picture smelly cigars, Grandfathers reserve scotch and lots of casino chips. Big Alice was in charge of the bets. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"Oh, No. Poor Tracy," Lulu laughed, applying a last dab of lipstick, "OK, I think I'm all set. Tell, Tracy that I'll be right there."

"I don't know about you, but I'll be grateful once this day is behind us. After my shot-gun Vegas wedding, these things give me the shivers," Maya told Lulu, smiling as she headed toward the door.

"At least you end up with five-hundred grand at the end of your marriage. My Dad had to wave his rights to everything. If my Dad loves Tracy's money half as much as Edward thinks, this wedding will seem like a funeral," Lulu answered, as Maya reached for the door.

"Hurry up. I don't know how much more I can take of Tracy. Please be quick," Maya pleaded, as Lulu replied, "I'll be right behind you."

* * *

Dante Falconeri sat crouched in the bushes outside the Quartermaine mansion, recalling his visit just the other night when he had been ushered out of the mansion at daybreak, having awakened to a coffee and doughnut by Alice. He was then practically pushed out the door by a mumbling Edward, who seemed a bit preoccupied with a certain cigar stash and bottle of scotch that had turned up missing, rambling on about Dante using his badge for something good for a change and arresting that no good Luke Spencer.

Dante had returned to his loft, only to find his partner, Ronnie Dimestico camped outside, waiting for him.

"Well, it's about time, pal. Tell me some good news. Did you kiss and make-up?" Ronnie asked with a grin.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ronnie," Dante answered, throwing his keys onto the kitchen counter top and reaching inside his refrigerator for a beer.

"It's a little early to be drinking, don't you think?" Ronnie told him, grabbing the beer and placing it on the table beside him, "Come on, I know what you need. A distraction. I got just the thing," Ronnie replied, dragging Dante out of his loft.

"I told you, I quit," Dante whispered, with a slight edge to his voice, as Ronnie practically pulled him kicking and screaming into the precinct ten minutes later.

"Well, you didn't officially confirm it. So, if you're going to flush your career down the toilet and fuck up what's left of the rest of your so-called life at the moment, then by all means, pal, tell the commish."

"I hate you, Ronnie. You know that right.

"Yeah, pal, I do. But, somehow I don't mind so much, if it snaps you out of this funk you have at the moment. You've stepped so far off the field, pal, you don't even realize that you're not playing anymore. If you want to win the game, you got to want to start playing, pal. Now, get in there and convince the coach that you're still worthy," Ronnie told Dante, ushering him toward Mac's office.

Fifteen minutes later, Dante exited the office, a concerned Ronnie Dimestico, leaning against his desk.

"Well, how did it go?"

"I still have a job. Oh, joy!" Dante, said, smiling mockingly, as he realized that Lulu used to say that all of the time, "Now, what?"

"Pal, today is about regrouping, changing up the roster, getting all of your eggs in the right basket, or some shit like that," Ronnie told him, directing Dante to sit, while Ronnie reached for a stack of files about two feet high,"Paperwork, pal. Tomorrow, you can storm the castle and rescue the princess."

"What if the princess doesn't want rescued?" Dante answered, reaching for the first file and opening it in front of him.

"Well, there's always kidnapping. I just so happen to know someone with a getaway car," Ronnie whispered, leaning closer.

"You're a complete nut job, you know that, don't you, Ronnie?" Dante replied in amusement.

"Yeah, but you love me, pal. Couldn't live your life without me," Ronnie grinned, pulling a chair up alongside Dante, and looking toward the file in front of him, "Now, what do we got? Ax-murderer, arsonist, terrorist?"

"Stolen dog," Dante grinned, tossing the file in front of Ronnie.

* * *

Dante smiled, recalling the case files he and Ronnie worked on yesterday, they really were a huge distraction and he owed Ronnie for that one. He was right, although Dante would never tell him that. He missed his job. He was glad that Mac was giving him a second chance. At least something in his life was turning around, now he just had to convince the love of his life that she would be miserable without him.

"Most guests find that the front door seems to work best," she said from behind him, crouching down to his position.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dante smiled, spying the woman from the bar a few nights ago.

"I could say that I'm admiring Lila's famous roses at the moment, but seeing as how the bushes are covered in snow-"

"Lila? You knew Edward's wife?" Dante asked her, his curiosity peaked.

"Lila was like a grandmother to me. She was a very special woman. I wish that you could have met her. I think that she would have liked you. She was quite the head-strong, adventurous gal in her time."

"Ha, she sounds like my Grandma Falconeri," Dante grinned, his gloved hand resting on the garden door's trim, as he peered inside the house, looking for Lulu.

"Do you know the Quartermaine's?" she asked him, as Dante glanced back at her.

"A little. My girlfriend's family is pretty tight with them."

"Ah, the girlfriend. Is she attending?" she said, curious as to who the girl was.

"She's the maid of honor," Dante gushed, his adoration for Lulu written plainly on his face.

"So, she knows the bride?" she questioned Dante, as he grinned at her.

"Knows her? Tracy is her step-mother. Well, after today, legally her step-mother, I guess," Dante told her, "My girlfriend is Lulu Spencer."

"Lulu? Lulu is the girl that you are trying to win back," she answered softly, pausing between words.

"She's my whole world. I would do anything for her," Dante answered.

"I can see that, " she smiled, "Well, what's the plan?"

* * *

"Dammit," Lulu exclaimed, as she snagged her pantyhose on the vanity chair. She set down her flowers and reached for her second pair of hose inside the vanity drawer. Good thing she always came prepared.

"Just a minute," she said, as someone knocked on the door. The knocking continued and Lulu looked up in irritation, "Is there a fire? Did Tracy decide to ditch the groom, because-"

"No, no fire. Not sure about Tracy-" Dante told her, as Lulu stood in the doorway, clutching the door tightly, her eyes wide with surprise, "Miss me?" Dante grinned.

Lulu Spencer's heart beat rapidly in her chest, her eyes focused on the man in front of her. An entire night, she thought to herself, I waited up an ENTIRE night. Glaring back at him, she smiled and responded with a hint of sarcasm, "Not a bit," before slamming the door in Dante's face.

She locked it from the inside, her back resting against the door, as she slowly slid to the floor, every beat of her heart feeling like a jackhammer in her chest. He came for her.

"Lulu, baby, let me in. Please," Dante pleaded, leaning on the opposite side of the door, "I have so much to tell you, to explain-"

"It's too late," Lulu answered, fuming inside. She was sick and tired of doing everything on his time table. This time, he can wait, she decided, folding her arms across her chest and seething with anger, "Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lulu. Not until we talk," he told her, his answer silence, "Baby, I need you. Is that what you want to hear. I'll shout it from the rooftop, if you want me to-"

"You'll probably fall off and break your stupid neck," Lulu responded, softly, her rapid breathing causing her chest to rise and fall.

"Baby, you love my stupid neck," Dante grinned, turning toward the door, "Let me in, please."

"Why?" Lulu asked him with bitterness.

"We need to talk," Dante told her, his hand pressed against the door.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it through the door," Lulu answered, rising to her feet and turning to face the door, hands folded against her chest.

"Fine. I was wrong. There, I said it," Dante told her, his fist hitting the door in frustration, "I want to explain everything, Lulu, I do."

"Now, you do? Well, maybe I don't want to hear what you have to say," Lulu replied, yelling at the door, imagining his sexy face on the other side. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, pull him closer...and kiss the sense back into his arrogant, stupid head. The door was her shield, the only barrier keeping her from pulling him inside and throwing him to the floor. She missed him so much. But, she would be damned if she was going to let him know.

"Dammit, Lulu, I love you. Was that loud enough for you?" he shouted, as Maya came around the corner, her mouth open in shock, "OK, well, I was going to ask Lulu what was taking so long-"

"Tell them, I'll be right there," Lulu told Maya, opening the door, as Dante quickly inserted his foot into the entrance and grabbed the door with his hand.

Lulu ducked, rushing past him, as she raced down the hallway, Dante in hot pursuit. Lulu quickly moved past the main living area, now lined with seated guests. Each turning in her direction, as she quickly moved past, knocking over a few flower displays in her haste, until she stood cornered, her back to the wall, Dante facing her, with nearly all of the residents of Port Charles behind him.

"You are the most pig-headed, absolute craziest woman that I have ever met in my life," Dante shouted, raking his hands through his hair in vexation, "Since the day, that I saw you at Jake's, I knew that I was headed for trouble. That you were going to turn my life upside-down."

"So, why didn't you turn around, run in the other direction?" Lulu yelled, as if they were the only two people in the room, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Because, baby, you grabbed something inside of me, in that first moment when I saw you-"

"I knew when I met you, Dante. I knew that if I let you in, if I fell in love with you-"

"Dammit, Dante, you lied to me," she shouted, "to me," she said, inching slowly along the wall, toward the hallway.

"Never about loving you. That wasn't a lie, Lulu. Everything that we experienced together, every feeling between us, that was the truth, Lulu," Dante replied, bracing his arms on either side of her, effectively pinning her where she stood.

"Not to interrupt this little Oprah moment," Ethan said, as Dante turned his head, and Lulu peered around him,"but, has anyone seen Luke?"

"Dad's not here," Lulu said in surprise, as Dante sighed in frustration, releasing his hold on her, as she stepped out from behind him.

"Bride is missing too," Maya added, entering the room and standing alongside Ethan.

"Maybe they eloped," Bobbie answered, her pale cheeks emphasized by the dramatic blush line that marked her cheeks.

"Another Vegas wedding? Bloody Hell," Ethan answered, looking at Maya, who sent him a disparaging look.

"I'll search the grounds," Lucky told Ethan, sending a look Lulu's way, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Lucky. Dante and I are just, well-"

"Communicating," Dante answered, with a smile.

"Where is he?" Tracy shouted, rounding the corner in a custom-made dress of satin tinted in an egg-shell white. It hugged her curves, the fabric creating a mock-wrap style in the front.

"Tracy?" Lulu cried out, as the truth hit her, "Oh, My God. I'm so sorry. I thought for sure that he wouldn't run this time."

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to throw his sorry behind into the darkest, dampest prison I can find and throw away the key."

"My cigars? My scotch? Tracy, did he find the rest of it?" Edward asked frantically, as Tracy sent a sour look his way.

"What? No, father, your precious stash is safe."

"How much?" Lucky asked Tracy, stopping in his tracks and shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" Dante asked his partner, his gaze drifting back to Lulu, whose eyes shown disappointment.

"My Dad broke into the safe again, didn't he?" she asked Tracy, who looked back with murderous intent.

"He took all the cash, my ruby earrings and the diamond ring he gave me," Tracy told them, as Lucky looked down at her ring finger.

"But, you're wearing the diamond ring, Tracy?"

"This thing? It's made of Cubic Zirconia. I knew he would pull a stunt like this, so I put the real one in the safe. Where is Alice?"

"Alice," Tracy shouted down the hall, "You come here, you thieving, back-stabbing, unemployed housekeeper!"

"Now, would be the perfect time to slip away, Lulu," Dante whispered, as she turned to him in confusion.

"What? I can't leave, Dante. I need to find my Dad. And Tracy-" she thought, wondering how she was going to fix this mess.

"Mr. Luke," they heard, as the sound of elephants running down the stairs echoed throughout the foyer. The guests rose racing toward the hallway entrance, as Alice dressed to the nines in a full-length white laced wedding gown with matching hat came racing down the stairwell toward the main door, "I'm coming."

"What the-" Lucky said aloud, his jaw dropping a few inches.

"Bloody hell," Ethan answered next, as Maya just shook her head, trying to erase the image.

"You! I knew that you were in on this! Where is he? That lying, no-good, thief of a fiancee of mine," Tracy yelled, following Alice out the door.

They watched as the black tail of a suit narrowly escaped the door closing and the limo driver bolted around the car and quickly jumped inside.

"Mr. Luke, wait up!" Alice shouted, bouquet in hand, a look of absolute desolation on her face.

"Luke, when I get my hands on you," Tracy shouted, shaking her fist, the bouquet of roses tossing petals in every direction, as she turned to Alice alongside her.

"Why are you wearing a wedding dress? And if that was his getaway car, why the hell aren't you in it?" Tracy shouted, to a surprised and confused Alice.

"Who's driving the car?" Alice asked, staring down the long driveway, as it disappeared into the distance, practically sulking.

"You start talking," Tracy said with an outburst, "I want to hear every detail of his plan, Alice."

"Mr. Luke got cold feet. Any man would faced with eternity with you," Alice answered, as Lucky intervened.

"Alice, try to stick to the facts. Did my Dad ask you to have the car ready just in case?"

"Yes, but the plan was that I was supposed to drive. Not, that crazy woman," Alice yelled, turning to Dante.

"I think that Mr. Luke has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Lulu replied, in confusion, "Why would you think that Alice?"

"Because she shoved me into a room, that's why. I knew that I never should have mentioned driving the getaway car. She tricked me and then she stole my keys," Alice fumed, using her hands to push her hat off of her face, "and she messed up my hair. I spent hours getting ready for Mr. Luke."

"I got news for you, Alice. The only wedding that was going to happen today was mine. Now, you tell me who stole my groom," Tracy shouted, reaching for Alice.

"Ladies," Lucky said, stepping in between them, "let's try to calm down. Now, Alice, what did this woman who you say ran off with Dad, look like?"

* * *

Luke Spencer laughed for the first time in hours, collapsing against the black leather seats and grinning from ear to ear, "We did it Alice. I knew that you could pull it off," he said, reaching inside the bag at his feet and finding Edward's good Scotch, "What'll it be, Alice? I say cigars," he smiled, pulling out two and handing one toward the driver.

"No, since when do you start refusing Edward's cigars, Alice? You're awfully quiet. Alice, did Tracy get my diamond ring?"

The car came to a screeching halt, as the driver pushed the button, releasing the partition that was half-way down and sliding it all the way open, "Your diamond ring," she shouted, turning toward him, "That ring was my Grandmother's, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer."

"Laura," Luke answered, completely stunned, "Starry Eyes, you're home."

"You have some explaining to do, Luke. You were going to marry her, weren't you? With my ring!" Laura interrogated him, her voice rising with every word.

"No, sweetness, never. I have your ring right here," Luke replied, grabbing the diamond from his pocket and showing her.

"Alice and I had the whole thing planned. Alice, Oh, damn. She's going to be pissed. But, Honeybuns, you would have been so proud. It was like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. I was the kid of course," Luke told her, grinning, "It was just like old times."

"Just like old times," Laura answered, tilting the chauffeur's hat back and smiling, a twinkle in her eye, "We're not kids anymore, Luke. You can't just run away every time you things start to feel...too comfortable."

"I missed this, you know. I missed us," Luke told Laura, really smiling for the first time in years.

"Me too. But, you're about thirty years too late, Luke. That boat sailed a long time ago."

"Then let's find a new one. Come on, Laura, what do you say? One last adventure together," Luke pleaded, reaching for the wads of cash and sending her a devilish grin.

* * *

"My mother? She is driving the getaway car?" Lucky exclaimed, "Is everyone out of their freaking mind? She's in France."

"Your Mom. Laura Webber Spencer," Dante answered, looking at Lulu.

"Well, she has been getting better, Lucky. The last time we spoke with the doctor, he said that her progress was remarkable," Lulu replied, completely baffled by the turn of events.

"Remarkable, not criminal, as in aiding and abetting, Lulu!" Lucky shouted, running his hands through his hair.

"You're mistaken. There has to be a logical reason behind all of this," he said, as Tracy looked back at him.

"There is. She stole my fiancee. Mine, Lucky. I love him and I want him back. Do you hear me?" Tracy told Lucky, directing her gaze to Dante and Lulu, "And I don't care how much money it costs."

"Are you saying that you want Dante and I to follow them?" Lulu answered.

"I'm not saying, Lulu, I'm telling. You owe me. The both of you. Lulu, you promised me that what Luke and I have, that it's different. I'm holding on to that. I need him. And you," she told Dante, turning toward him, "You told me to trust that you love, Lulu. Well, here's your chance. The two of you can chase after them, bring back my fiancee...and if it's not too much trouble, get me my diamond. My real diamond," Tracy said, staring down at the fake on her finger.

"Tracy, Dante and I aren't together. We can't go running after my parents on some little adventure," Lulu said.

"I think it's perfect, Lulu. It'll give us the chance we need to talk. I need you to trust me again and if that means traipsing across the globe, looking for your parents. Well, I'm in."

"Well, I'm not. Besides, don't you have to guard Brenda?" Lulu accused.

"Lulu, I haven't guarded Brenda in weeks. Jason is doing that," Dante told her, reaching for her hand, "What's the matter, are you afraid to be alone with me, Lulu?"

"I'm not afraid...to be alone with you, Dante," Lulu replied, as her voice softened to nearly a whisper,"But, you should be. I'm still mad at you."

"Come on, Lulu. We need this. It'll be our chance to get to know each other again. Our own little adventure."

"Fine. But, I'm calling the shots, Dante. You follow my lead. This is a Spencer caper, not a Falconeri one, Capiche?"

"Well, you'll need money. Good thing, Mr. Luke forgot Tracy's credit card. Here you go," she said handing the card to Dante who had a stunned look on his face, "Oh, don't worry, it's completely untraceable. It's linked to an off-shore account for ELQ," Alice whispered, leaning close, "I know people. Tracy wouldn't have ever known the money was missing."

"You realize that you're talking to a cop, right?" Dante told her, a shocked expression on his face.

"I've got a good feeling about you, Dante. Miss Lulu, I get the vibe you'll do right by her. But, just in case I'm wrong," Alice answered, clenching her hands together, "you just remember the chicken-wing."

"For crying out loud, my money is out of the country by now. Are you going, or aren't you?" Tracy shouted.

"We're going," Lulu answered, "but you, you keep your distance. And don't think that I don't remember that you still owe me an explanation about Brenda, Dante. Because I haven't forgotten. Tracy, we'll need a plane. And no touching, Dante. You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine. Deal?"

"Deal," Dante said, his hand behind his back, fingers crossed. She didn't say anything about her touching him. Dante had every intention of winning Lulu back before the New Year arrived. This was just the opportunity he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dante Falconeri watched his girlfriend from a few feet away, completely in awe at her actions. For the past twenty minutes she had procured their luggage, rented a car and secured lodging with the finesse of a seasoned travel agent, getting the best deals and arranging everything. He had tried to offer assistance, but Lulu had sidelined him with a flick of her wrist. Honestly, Dante thought, a smile transforming his face, he didn't think that he could have done nearly half of what she had achieved in such limited time. How was it that he had known Lulu for over a year and never seen her like this.

"What?" Lulu questioned Dante, noticing the smirk on his face, as he watched her flit about the rental agency, arms folded in front of him. She had trouble concentrating, her hazel eyes continuously finding themselves drawn to the blue sweater that she had convinced him to wear, its color emphasizing the brown of his eyes and its fabric drawing her toward his amazing physique. She had tried to get him to purchase a new jacket, but the stubborn ass had refused and wore his brown leather jacket instead. So, she had secretly bought a ski jacket for him. She'd let him suffer for a little while in the Canadian air, before she let him in on that little secret. Dante looked away, his focus on the man at the counter, and giving Lulu the few seconds she needed, to gaze upon him with all the love she harbored for him. She drew in a deep breath, her chest rising and falling beneath the ivory sweater she wore, covered with a ski vest trimmed in faux fox hair. Shit, this little adventure should be easy for her. Racing after her Dad, rescuing him from whatever calamity he'd fallen into, was second nature to her. But, being in close proximity to Dante, hiding how she truly felt about him, not being able to wrap her arms around him and show him how much she missed him- that was going to be complete agony. But, she had to do it. She needed to know that Dante trusted her. That he valued her above everything else. She needed to know that her belief in his love for her was justified and know that he counted on her and that he believed in her, just as strongly as she did in him. These few days would be his test, she thought, praying to God that Dante passed.

"They couldn't seem to find our car. The little weasel thought that he was just going to give us any old car with four wheels. I rented an off-road vehicle," Lulu told Dante, keeping her eye on the little man with the bald pate that was running his fingers at a rapid pace over the keyboard in front of him.

"I have no doubt that you'll get the car you want, Lulu," Dante answered in a soft voice, his eyes warm with adoration.

"Here we are, Miss Spencer, it seems that it was here all along. Just misplaced," the man told her, a bit hesitantly with a note of fear in his voice.

Dante couldn't blame him, one disconcerted look from Lulu Spencer and people quaked in their boots. He, on the other hand, found it quite the turn-on. He understood the fire that burned just below the surface, knew what it felt like to feel its touch and had every intention of seeing it stoked repeatedly in the next few days. He would keep his promise, he had no intention of touching her. She, on the other hand, he would make damn sure had every available opportunity to touch him.

"Well, it's about time," Dante heard Lulu reply to the man at the counter, "Any longer and we'd need to make other accommodations," Lulu answered him, with a stern look, signing the documents and grabbing the keys from his hand.

"Dante, we're ready," Lulu yelled over her shoulder, as he simply grinned.

"I don't know how you do it," the man whispered to Dante, who smiled back at him.

"Do what?"

"Deal with that?" the man said, pointing at Lulu, completely flustered.

"She's harmless, really. A kitten," Dante answered, as Lulu Spencer turned to him and shouted, "Today, Dante. We don't have a lot of daylight hours left. We need to make that Seabus."

"Seabus?" Dante replied, with a bit of fear, "Lulu, baby, you know that I don't like boats."

"Kitten?" the man said under his breath, standing next to Dante, as he watched Lulu Spencer. _Maybe_ w_ith really big claws._

"You don't have a choice, Dante. We can't get to the North Shore without taking it," Lulu told him, reassuringly, "You'll just have to trust me. Now move."

Crap. She didn't say anything about traveling by boat.

Dante moved toward the car, a 2010 Toyota Land Cruiser, his eyes taking in the rugged exterior, the all-weather tires, the sturdy rack above the vehicle which was being utilized at the moment.

"Exactly where are we going, Lulu?" he asked, as a large luggage container was place atop the car and secured.

"I told you, North," Lulu answered, a bit distracted, as she attempted to load the back of the vehicle, nearly dropping a large box of supplies. Dante caught it with ease, placing it in the corner of the trunk, before reaching for another bag of supplies at her feet.

Blankets, candles, matches, a few boxes of non-perishables, pasta noodles, jars of pasta sauce, olive oil and fresh garlic, tomatoes and bread. Dante placed it inside the trunk next to a small cooler. He opened the lid, discovering a gallon of orange juice, a tub of butter, eggs and bacon. He closed the lid, noticing a bag behind it with clothing. Was that the coat Lulu tried to strong-arm him into? Lulu swatted his hands away, pushing the bag farther back and moving him backward, away from the car.

"Hey, I thought that we were chasing after your parents. What's all this?" Dante asked, a bit nervously, motioning to the vehicle.

"We are. My parents are very resilient, Dante. They have the ability to adapt to every environment they come across, we need to do the same," Lulu smiled, as Dante looked back down at the packed trunk.

"But, camping? In Canada? You can't be serious," Dante replied, worried.

"We're not camping, you big baby. It's a cabin. And technically, it's British Columbia," Lulu answered him, like a parent would, her tone scolding a child.

"Your parents are staying at a cabin, in British whatever, in the middle of a snowstorm?" Dante asked looking outside at the falling snow, as Lulu rolled her eyes.

"No, Detective, we are staying in the cabin," Lulu told him, "My parents have a diner in the North Shore, just off of 99. We have to take a Seabus, because you can't reach the place without one. It's across the Inlet, just outside Vancouver. If I were my Dad, that's where I would go."

"I can't go. We'll just have to figure out another way. We can fly," Dante suggested, reaching for the items in the back of the trunk and attempting to retrieve them.

"Nonsense, Dante. We'd never get there in this weather. It's too risky. Besides, I'm running this outfit, not you. If you have a problem with that, maybe you should go back to Port Charles," Lulu told him, folding her arms under her chest and glaring at him.

"That's a great idea, Lulu. WE should go back to Port Charles. Pack a few things. You said it yourself, your parents are resilient. They'll get through this. We could rent our own little cabin in upstate New York. Snuggle up next to a fire. Talk. What do you say?" Dante nearly begged, nervous as hell to step onto a boat.

"We're not going back to Port Charles, Dante and we sure as hell aren't snuggling up next to each other in some cabin in New York. Hands-off, remember, Dante!" Lulu ordered.

"How could I forget when you remind me every chance you get? Look, I want to help you find your parents, but I'm not stepping onto a boat."

"Not even for me? I mean, you said that you want me to trust you. Shouldn't you trust me too?"

"It's an inlet, Lulu? That means deep water. Really, deep. We're not talking a few feet here. What if this Seabus flips over. We could drown. I could drown, Lulu," Dante told her, completely serious.

"It's practically a ferry, Dante. It's not a canoe. We're not going to capsize. Besides, I can swim," Lulu assured him, grinning.

"Hey, fantastic. At least you'll survive," Dante replied, discontent.

"Don't be so melodramatic. I'd save you," Lulu smiled, turning her back on him and moving toward the driver's side of the car, "Maybe."

"Maybe. What do you mean, maybe?" Dante asked her, walking toward the driver side and helping her into the car, "Maybe I should drive?" he said a bit sarcastically.

"You don't know the area. I'm at least familiar with it," she told him, looking at the gadgets at her feet with confusion, "Which one is the accelerator again?" she said with a grin.

"Familiar? What? You've never been here before? I seriously think that I should drive," Dante answered, more nervous than ever.

"Get in the car, Dante. Lucky told me about this place. How hard could it be to find?"

"We should probably call someone," Dante said, stepping around the car and seating himself in the passenger side. He reached across her, grabbing her seat belt and buckling her in before doing the same with his.

"Why is that?" Lulu said, softly, turning the key in the ignition and backing up the car.

"Because we are driving into the middle of god knows where, in the middle of a flipping blizzard and neither one of us is familiar with the area. That spells doom, Lulu." Dante replied in anger, tinged with worry.

"That spells Spencer, Dante. Besides, we're only driving to the dock. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. Trust me," Lulu told him, smiling, her eyes dancing with the adventure ahead.

"I trust you, Lulu. It's out there," Dante said pointing toward the Canadian Rockies, "us in that place. That, I don't trust."

"It's not the city, is it, Dante? Have you ever gone camping before?" Lulu giggled, loving seeing Dante completely out of his comfort zone. His work as a Detective sent others scrambling, afraid of getting caught and landing in jail. But out here, Dante had that deer caught in the headlights look, his eyes frantically searching for a way out of this.

"You haven't, have you? Don't worry, honey. It's a lot quieter than the city, but Lucky tells me that it is like Heaven on Earth," Lulu told him, instinctively reaching for his hand and grasping it in hers, wanting to comfort him.

"Heaven on Earth, huh? At least when we die, we won't have any trouble finding the Pearly Gates," he answered, feeling her hand stroking the top of his and looking down in surprise.

Lulu Spencer realized what she had done and quickly retracted her hand, her eyes briefly catching the smile that passed Dante's face, before she placed both hands on the steering wheel.

"We'd better get a move on. The next Seabus leaves in 45 minutes and it'll take nearly that long to get through Vancouver," Lulu told him, turning her focus to the traffic and their journey ahead. She could still feel the tingling sensation in her hand, the warmth that had invaded her cheeks, the rapid beating of her heart in her chest. This cabin was a bad idea, she thought, glancing quickly at his face, which was directed at the cityscape of Vancouver around them, his eyes opened wide, taking in the architecture and majestic view of the landscape, his mouth which was upturned, a smile spread across his face. A very bad idea, Lulu thought, as images of Dante and her snuggled in front of a fire appeared before her eyes. She gripped her fingertips tighter to the steering wheel, channeling every amount of strength that she had to do what she had to on this trip. Don't Cave. Be Strong.

"Did you say something, baby?" Dante asked her, turning toward her, as Lulu looked over in surprise.

"Over there, to your right. I think that's the Canadian Rockies in the distance. My Dad said that they span all the way into the United States- Montana, Wyoming."

"That's not what you said," Dante grinned, still feeling the after affects of her hand on his. Every time she touched him it was like an electrical current coursing through his body, awakening every nerve inside him and making him want her desperately.

"Damn rules," he whispered under his breath, as Lulu looked at him with a look of curiosity.

"Did you say something, Dante?"

"Hm, no, nothing."

Don't Cave. Be Strong, Dante chanted, using every ounce of strength in his body to stay his hands and keep him from reaching across the console and reaching for Lulu's hand.

This was going to be the longest car ride ever.

Lulu drove through the city, like the Canadian police were at her heels, zig-zagging in and out from between the cars, causing Dante's stomach to churn and his eyes to snap closed tightly and his hands to grip the seat with each near miss. He didn't know how much more he could take of this.

Lulu Spencer pulled into the parking lot of the SeaBus dock and slammed on the brakes, turning to Dante and smiling at his now green face.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Dante said, clutching his stomach and wrenching the door open, escaping to freedom.

"Is it the water?" Lulu asked him, concern in her voice, as she walked toward him.

"Yes, maybe. Jesus, Lulu, who taught you to drive like that?" Dante questioned her, the color returning to his cheeks, as his equilibrium returned to normal and his insides stopped moving back and forth.

"My Dad. Why? You weren't scared of my driving, were you, Dante?" Lulu laughed, her eyes sparkling with humor.

"No," Dante answered, truly offended.

"Liar. You were," Lulu smiled, shaking her head, "Well, you'd better get used to it, Bensonhurst. My days of following are in the past. I'm taking the lead now. And I say, we're going on that Seabus. So, you can sink or swim, Dante. It's your choice. But, either way, I'm getting on that boat. With, or without you."

Dante Falconeri watched her retreating back, his eyes glancing to the car and back again to the waiting boat. Lulu Spencer stood alongside the entryway, waiting, her gaze locked on his.

Dammit. He should be in control. He didn't like someone else calling the shots, he thought running his hands through his hair in frustration. His fear of boats was just a small part of the weight that kept him rooted next to the car. There was the fear of the unknown. Anything could happen out there, any number of events could unfold, all of which would be completely out of his control. He wasn't in his environment, he was out of his comfort zone. He hated the outdoors. How was he supposed to adapt to something that he knew to be detrimental to his life. Dante looked toward Lulu, who had dropped her arms to her side, shook her head and turned toward the boat.

She was getting on. Hell, he wasn't ready to make this decision just yet.

He heard the man announce that the boat was leaving in five minutes, as two men came toward him, retrieving the items from the car. Dante paced back and forth, his heart racing frantically, as he went over and over in his mind why he shouldn't get on that boat. He couldn't protect her out there. He couldn't protect her on there. His mind was telling him that she was crazy, that he should run over there, throw her over his shoulders and race back toward the safety of the car.

Another part of him, was shouting that he was out of his frigging mind and should run for the nearest taxi, taking him back toward the familiarity of New York. But, that last part of him, the part that was screaming to him that this was his last chance, was telling him to pick up his damn feet, to find his balls, as Ronnie would put it and get on that fucking boat. He may feel out of control, but she didn't.

Lulu knew what she was doing. She was comfortable in this setting. Hell, she could adapt to just about anything. He loved that about her. He trusted her. He did. But, did he trust her enough to let her lead, to make decisions that affected his life too.

"Last call," the man shouted, as passengers rushed toward the entryway, baggage in tow, pushing their way onto the boat and moving single-file through the turn-stile. One by one, Lulu Spencer watched them enter, searching for his face. She stood on the boat, her eyes shifting toward the dock, he wasn't by the car, that was a sign. She glanced back at the entrance as the last of the passengers embarked, none of them Dante. With a defeated expression, she dropped into her seat, folded her hands across her chest and pleaded with herself not to let her tears fall. Someone sat beside her, his bulky coat taking up nearly the entire seat, pushing into her and she turned prepared to give him an earful.

"Is this seat taken?" Dante asked, with a grin, wearing an ivory ski coat that was embroidered with a blue mountain ski scene, "I would have been here sooner, but my feet didn't want to step on the boat and that stupid turn-stile wouldn't let me through. I kept my eyes closed the entire time, I didn't look at the water once. Then, I couldn't find your bag with the coat," Dante answered, looking down at the ski jacket.

"It looks really nice on you," Lulu replied, her eyes brimming with tears, as she took his hand in hers.

"I thought that you said no touching," Dante grinned, as Lulu's eyes focused on him, "My rules. I can make adjustments as we go along. Holding hands is ok, for now. But, if you get any ideas-"

"I got it. You call the shots, Lulu," he said, enjoying her hand atop his, "But, I just think that you should know how big a deal this is me facing my fears for you...me wearing this," Dante told her.

"I think you look handsome," Lulu smiled.

"I look like an Italian Ken doll, Lulu," Dante replied, staring down at his jacket, "Something straight out of Mattel," he scowled.

"You'll appreciate that jacket, Dante, when the wind is beating upon you and the snow is knee-deep."

"I still think my brown leather jacket is perfectly fine. If it can handle the city's winds, it can handle this godforsaken place," Dante answered, looking around with trepidation at the bundled passengers, trying not to look out upon the water.

"Thank you," Lulu said softly, moving her hand toward his face and brushing an errant strand off his brow.

"For what?" Dante whispered, loving the feel of her hand on his face.

"For trusting me. I know how difficult that must have been for you. To come with me, to put your safety in my hands. I just wanted to say thank you."

"If anyone should be saying thank you, Lulu- it's me. Thank you for giving me a second chance, for letting me come along and spend some time with you. Brenda and I-" Dante started to say, as Lulu cut him off.

"I want to know, Dante. I do. Just not now. We can deal with all of that at the cabin. Can we just sit back and enjoy the view?" Lulu asked him, turning to look out the window at the water crashing against the boat.

"You look," Dante told her, shuddering at the sight of the water slamming against the side of the boat. His stomach started to become nauseous, his face turning ashen, as Lulu reached for his face and turned his gaze away from the water.

"Just look at something that will keep your mind off of your fear," Lulu told him with a look of concern, her hands drifting from the side of his face, downward to rest upon his hands.

"That's easy. I'll just stare at your beautiful face the entire ride," Dante said, smiling, as he still felt her hands on his face and noticed her hands clutched within his. Not once had he reached for her. Baby steps, he thought, grinning. Baby steps.

"I wish you could see what I see," Lulu told him, staring at the water, "How beautiful the waves are? The way the horizon meets the water. It's stunning," Lulu shared, her eyes focused on the view outside the boat.

"I see it, Lulu. Every bit of it," Dante replied, honestly, his gaze focused entirely on Lulu Spencer, "Absolutely stunning."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"If you don't hurry up, Dante, he'll close before we get there," Lulu told him, glancing behind to watch Dante disembark the boat, his face ashen, as he gripped the railing tightly, "Do you need a hand?" Lulu asked him, trying not to laugh at his situation.

"No. I've got it under control," Dante answered, keeping his eyes averted from the water, slowly inching his feet toward the dock.

"I can't believe that you never told me you were afraid of water," Lulu told him, walking toward him and lending him a hand, "I mean, don't you think that's something that should have come up? We spent a lot of time on the docks," Lulu told him, as Dante let her assist him, sighing with relief as his feet hit land.

"I'm fine if I'm on solid ground, Lulu. It's being on the water that's the problem," Dante shared, his color returning to his face.

"But, you were dunked at the carnival and you were in the water with me after Claudia's death.

You never said anything," Lulu answered, watching as Dante stopped and turned to her.

"I know it doesn't make sense. It's like feeling out-of-control. On land I'm in charge, I determine what direction my feet take. I can feel something solid beneath me, something hard and tangible. But, out there," Dante directed, pointing toward the water, "I can't control the rocking of the boat. I can feel the water pounding beneath my feet, crashing against the side of the boat.. I know that if the boat capsizes, if the floor gives out beneath me, there isn't any place to go but down. My body sinking into that dark abyss. Sitting in that tank at the carnival, treading water with you, it wasn't the same. In that cold water, I couldn't allow my fear to control me, I was concerned about you, Lulu. My mind was focused entirely on you. I couldn't let anything get in the way of me protecting you, not even my fear. Plus, the ice-cold water gave me something to focus on," Dante told her, as Lulu looked at him with skepticism.

"What?" Dante asked, sensing her hesitation.

"I'm just surprised. I thought that I knew everything about you. It just makes me wonder," Lulu told him, stopping mid-sentence and pausing.

"About what?" Dante asked her, reaching, but stopping before he touched her arm.

"We need to get some supplies for the cabin," Lulu said, deliberately changing the subject, as they came upon a shop on the docks. _Crawford's Campsite_.

"But, we already bought supplies," Dante told her, referring to the items in their rental.

"Yes, but we're staying in a cabin, Dante, in the middle of winter. It's not like your loft, or Kelly's or even your old place in Brooklyn. It requires firewood to keep it warm. No central heating," she said, walking into the store, as Dante followed behind her, reaching inside his coat for his cellphone.

Nothing. Not one bar. Where the hell were they that he couldn't get any kind of signal?

He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes taking in the items that hung from the rafters. A pair of skis, a snowboard and a tent seemingly floating above his head. He looked to his left and nearly jumped, as the bear practically leaped at him, it's teeth bared and its paws reaching for him. Stuffed? What the hell kind of people lived up here?

"Can I help you, Miss?" the man at the counter bellowed, walking toward her, "A new tent? A pair of skis? A sleeping bag?"

"Do you have any dry kindling and some firewood? Oh, I'll need some lighter fluid too," she told him, as Dante touched the brown bear in front of him, his eyes round, his body's instincts telling him to run.

"It's stuffed, son. You have absolutely nothing to fear. Ole Bessie there, she put up one hell of a fight. A worthy adversary. Took me three days and all my supplies to track her. Nearly died up on those mountains, even lost a finger, but I got her."

"Yeah, I can see that," Dante answered, glaring at the man, who proudly held up a hand with four fingers. Something in Dante twisted and turned in his gut, as he looked into the glass eyes of that animal, focused on the strength and fury of its final attack, "It takes a real man to shoot an animal, stuff it and display it like some kind of trophy."

"You're one of those city slickers, aren't you?" the man said, pushing a box of supplies toward Lulu.

"I think that you'll find everything you need in there, the rest my son, Caleb will take to your vehicle," the old man with red hair and a wire mustache said, turning his focus toward Dante and noticing the cellphone in his hand, "That phone won't do you much good up here, son. No reception. We don't have much need for technology here. This here," he said pointing outside at the landscape painted white with snow, "It's heaven's gate, son. The only way you'll get any closer is to meet your maker."

"Caleb," the man shouted, as a wiry youth of about seventeen came barreling into the store, "grab some of that firewood and kindling."

"Good luck, Miss," he said, directing his gaze at Lulu, "with this one, " he said pointing at Dante, "I think you'll need it."

Lulu Spencer sensed Dante's growing fury and pushed the box of supplies at him, propelling him toward the door and away from the store owner,"Thanks for the supplies, Mr. Crawford. We'll be just fine. See you in a few days."

"Asshole," Dante said out loud, following Lulu toward the parking lot where their car was delivered, having been boarded onto a ferry that followed the Seabus, "What kind of man does something like that to a defenseless animal? He should have lost more than a finger," Dante exclaimed, disgusted by the man's actions, feeling horrible for the mistreatment of the animal, "If I wasn't out of my jurisdiction-"

"He didn't grow up in a city, Dante. Out here," she said, directing Dante's focus on the Canadian Rockies and the icy landscape around him, "It's every man for himself."

"You love it here, don't you?" Dante asked, smiling as he watched the expression of awe that transformed her face, lit up her eyes and created a glow about her.

"I know that you've never been here before...to Vancouver, but this environment, it suits you," Dante told her, recognizing how comfortable she was in this setting.

"I don't know. There is just something about standing amongst nature. It's elemental. The outside world, life's problems...they just seem so insignificant here. Don't you find it peaceful?" Lulu asked him, with a look of content.

"Peaceful? I find it unbelievably quiet, Lulu. My damn phone won't work and I think that I lost one of my toes back there due to frostbite. Peaceful? That doesn't even begin to describe this place, baby."

"Give it a few days, Dante. I promise, you'll love it just as much as I do," Lulu answered, completely confident in her statement.

"Love it? This place? Are you out of your mind, Lulu? Not a chance," Dante replied, carrying the box toward the car. Lulu unlocked the trunk and Dante placed the additional box next to the other supplies. The trunk was now completely full, its contents taking up every inch of the trunk. It looked as if they were going to be hauled up in that cabin for weeks, not days, Dante thought, a grimace upon his face.

"Not a chance? I sense a challenge, Dante" Lulu answered him, as tiny specks of light danced within her eyes, "I like that," Lulu said, taking on his dare. She had every intention of making Dante eat his words. By the end of this adventure, he was going to love every inch of this icy wilderness and practically beg her to bring him here again.

Bring him here again? That suggested that he would still want her after this adventure, that he would choose her over Brenda Barrett. Was that even possible, she wondered, her smile slowly disappearing from her face, to be replaced by a worrisome frown.

"Is something wrong?" Dante asked her, catching her look of worry.

"Wrong? No, not at all," Lulu answered, angry with herself for allowing her insecurities to get the best of her, "Look, are you ready? We have a lot to do if we're planning on keeping up with my father."

"Lead the way," Dante told her, opening the door for her and then moving toward the passenger side once she was settled, "The sooner we find your parents, the sooner we'll be back in Port Charles."

"You're not tired of me already, are you Bensonhurst?" Lulu asked him, with a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"Not a chance, Lulu. You're stuck with me. But, I got to warn you, you might not like it. I really, really hate the cold. I may need you to keep me warm," he grinned, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No touching, remember, Dante," she answered, as he sent a smoldering look her way, "You promised. Did you lie about that too?"

"I never meant to lie to you, Lulu. I did it because I thought I was doing what was best for you...for us," Dante answered honestly.

"Well, you were wrong, Dante. Lying to me, no matter the reason, it isn't ok, Dante. I'm mad at you."

"I know. You have every right to be angry, Lulu. I'm sorry. I truly am. I never meant to hurt you. The opposite, actually. You mean the world to me, baby. You have to know that."

"Do I, Dante? You've spent the last few months with her," Lulu told him, pulling the car to a stop in front of a log cabin and turning off the engine, "I hate this. I promised myself that I would never become that girl. The one that can't even trust her guy to go anywhere without worrying who he is seeing or if he is coming back. We promised that we wouldn't let ourselves become that, Dante. That we would be bigger than that. What happened? Was it something that I said?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Lulu. Brenda Barrett is part of my past. I want you, not her," Dante assured Lulu, reaching across to take her hands in his, frowning as she pulled away, putting distance between them.

"What is that saying? Actions speak louder than words, Dante. I'm not sure if I can trust you."

"Let's go inside. We can talk. I promise you, once I explain, you'll understand why I kept the secret. Please, Lulu."

"Fine. But, I'm not promising anything, Dante."

Dante retrieved one of the boxes from the trunk of the car, while Lulu unlocked the door to the cabin. She opened the door, pushing it aside to reveal the room within.

It wasn't a large room, but what space it had sheltered a large sofa built of mahogany wood, supporting four brown leather cushions, two at the back and two at the bottom and a large lamp that towered over the end table next to the sofa. Dante placed the box next to the door and went to retrieve the other items from the trunk. When he returned he found Lulu in the living room preparing the fireplace for the logs and kindling.

"Do you need help with that?" Dante asked, feeling like a fish out of water.

"Sure. Will you place the kindling inside the fireplace, crisscrossing it?" she said. Dante placed several of the broken twigs inside, then as directed, placed larger logs atop that. Lulu used a long lighter to start the fire, making sure that the damper was open and that there wasn't a cold draft coming into the cabin. It seemed like forever, but slowly the embers started to take form, growing larger as she placed balled up newspaper in between the logs, poking the kindling to make the fire grow even larger. Once Lulu was satisfied that the fire was stable, she sat back and reaped the rewards, feeling the warmth of the heat from the fire warm her hands and seep down into her fingertips.

"Is that everything?" Lulu asked Dante, turning and noticing him sitting on the leather sofa, a curious expression on his face, as she directed her gaze to the boxes inside the cabin and then back to him.

"What?" she asked him, his observation making her nervous.

"Nothing," Dante answered, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"I should probably get started on putting the groceries away. We have a caretaker that keeps an eye on this place, so the electricity was turned on yesterday," Lulu informed him, walking toward the box filled with milk, eggs, bacon and cheese.

"Here, let me help you with that," Dante told her, lifting the box and carrying it toward the kitchen. The size was like a galley, narrow in length and not nearly large enough to handle two people at one time.

Lulu was putting items in the refrigerator, as Dante reached for the pasta and sauce and reached across to place them on the shelf, their bodies brushing against each other due to the lack of space.

"Sorry," Dante told her, inside relishing every touch he could get. He inhaled, sucking in his breath and reluctantly stepping back, as Lulu lost her balance and fell forward, colliding with him.

"You all right," Dante asked her, catching her in his arms, noticing her chest as it rose rapidly, her reddened cheeks and her hands rested upon his chest, bracing her fall. A tingle sensation coursed throughout his body, feelings that he had kept tamped down during their journey to this godforsaken place.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz," she laughed, looking up into Dante's darkening eyes, feeling the rapid beat of his heart within his chest. She could get lost in those eyes, Lulu noted, had so many times before. She couldn't let it happen this time. She needed to be sure. She slowly moved her hands off of his chest and turned toward the counter, her back toward Dante, his body just inches from hers, "I should probably get started with dinner. Are you hungry?"

Dante was hungry, he thought to himself, his hands just millimeters from her skin, fighting off the instinct that told him to vanquish that distance between them, to use his hands and his mouth to make her remember just how good they were and still could be together, but he held himself still. He knew that if he moved closer, if he broke her rules and caused her to surrender by his hands, that an even greater chasm would grow between them. She needed to trust him.

"I'm starved," Dante told her, making himself walk out of the kitchen, his focus on unloading the boxes that sat near the door. The heat from the fire permeated the room and he removed his ski jacket and placed it on a nearby chair.

Lulu Spencer stood in the kitchen, her hands braced on the counter, her body in the same position he left it. A slow ache spreading throughout her.

He didn't touch her.

Her breathing was rapid and her chest continued to rise and fall, as she stood still, stunned that he didn't fold, that he didn't close that distance between them. If he had, there was no doubt in her mind that they would be against that counter at this moment, or on that leather sofa. It had been so long since they'd last made love, so many words spoken since, an insatiable need was festering inside her, threatening to break through her skin. God, she wanted him so much. He was an incredible lover. She knew how good it was between them. How good it could be again. Dammit, she wasn't going to cave. She wouldn't give in. He needed to make the first move. He needed to prove to her that she was more important to him than any secret with Brenda. She needed to feel valued in this relationship.

Lulu Spencer took a long, deep breath, reaching for a large pot beneath the sink and filling it with water. She placed it atop the stove, turning the burner on and adding salt to the water. As she waited for the water to boil, she placed the pasta noodles nearby and reached for the jar of pasta sauce, pouring its contents into a saucepan. She just needed to hold out long enough to know Dante's intentions, to know where and with whom he saw his future.

"Hey, you're trembling," Dante noticed, returning to the kitchen, "Why don't you go warm yourself by the fire? I'll keep an eye on this," Dante told her, nodding toward the pans on the stove.

"I could use a break," Lulu answered, careful not to brush against him as she retreated from the kitchen and moved toward the sofa. She grabbed a throw that Dante had placed on a nearby chair and sat upon the bearskin rug, dragging a few pillows from the sofa and placing them beneath her head. She released a yawn, her eyes starting to drift closed, as she snuggled up within the blanket huddled before the fire.

Dante Falconeri moved back and forth within the kitchen, pulling plates and glasses from the cupboard and cutlery from the drawer next to the refrigerator. He sliced a few pieces of bread and warmed them in the oven, covering them with slabs of butter and garlic and smiling once he smelled their aroma, toasted to perfection. Grinning, he poured two glasses of milk, it wasn't wine, but it would have to do, he thought, carrying them toward the table and setting them down. He looked over at Lulu who was sound asleep in front of the fire and decided to give her a few more minutes while he finished up in the kitchen. Once he had placed the pasta on the plates and covered it with sauce and grated Parmesan cheese and set it upon the table, he stepped back and observed his masterpiece. The cabin smelled incredible, the scent of garlic and tomato sauce enveloping the room. He closed his eyes, relishing how much it reminded him of holidays at home.

Holidays. Christmas. Dammit, Dante thought, his eyes darting to his phone. Still no reception, he noted. Dec. 24th. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, he thought, peering around the cabin. Not a single decoration. He walked toward the remaining unpacked boxes, shuffling through items in search of anything that resembled a holiday decoration. At the bottom of the last box, he found a few odds and ends, a couple holiday figurines, a tiny bit of garland and a single sprig of mistletoe.

Smiling, Dante placed one Santa figurine complete with sleigh atop the mantle and another on the table, using the garland as added decoration. He picked up the mistletoe contemplating where to hang it when he heard Lulu awaken, her body stretching on the floor.

"Mm, that smells like heaven," Lulu said out loud, looking toward the table set with pasta and bread and noticing Dante standing holding something in his hand, "What is that?"

"This?" Dante said, "It's nothing. I'll just place it over here for now," he answered, setting it upon the mantle and turning toward Lulu, "Dinner's ready. Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Lulu replied, surprised to see the few decorations around the room and the dinner spread about the table, "You didn't have to do all of this. I could have helped. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't mind. Besides, I thought that you could use the rest. Come one," he told her, directing her to a seat, "Dig in before it gets cold. Bread?" he asked her, sitting down and handing her a plate with stacked pieces of garlic toast.

"Yes, I'd love some," Lulu answered, reaching for a slice and placing it on the side of her plate, "So, I thought that we could get started at first light. The diner is just up the road."

"Uh-huh," Dante said, placing his finger against his lips, "No talking. Eat."

Lulu Spencer watched that finger brush against Dante's lips, never wanting anything more in life than to be that digit pressed against his skin. She watched him roll his pasta and take a huge bite, his mouth closing on the fork, his eyes closing as he chewed.

"What's wrong?" he said, opening his eyes to Lulu, who hadn't touched her plate, her eyes transfixed on him, "Is it cold?"

"No, not at all," Lulu answered, cutting the pasta with the side of her fork and taking a small bite, "It's perfect," she told him, chewing the mouthful and chasing it with a swallow of the milk.

They ate in silence, Dante clearing his plate and returning for more, before Lulu had even made it halfway through her plate. When she was completely satisfied, she set her fork diagonal on the plate and stood.

"Sit down, please," Dante told her, reaching for her plate, his fingers accidentally brushing hers, "I'll take care of the clean-up."

Lulu watched him from the table, as he took the dishes to the kitchen, washed the plates, glasses, silverware and pans and placed them on a towel to dry. He placed the remaining pasta into a Tupperware container and placed it in the refrigerator, before returning to the table and wiping it clean.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, inadvertently catching the hem of his blue sweater and revealing his rock-hard abs above the band of his black boxer briefs.

Lulu wished she had a glass of wine to calm her nerves. She looked down and watched her hands tremble, felt her heart pounding inside her chest.

She moved to the sofa, the light from the fire, making her skin appear to glow, as she sat down upon it. She looked beautiful, Dante thought, moving to the opposite side of the sofa and staring transfixed at her.

"I didn't even think to bring a deck of cards. I'm sure that this place has an old board game," Lulu told Dante, attempting to put as much distance as possible between them, "Maybe I should take a look around?"

Dante reached across, his hand nearly taking her hand in his, and halting her escape.

"Lulu, it's time. We can't put this off any longer. You have to hear me," Dante told her, dropping his hands to his side, as her eyes looked back at him with fear. Not fear of him, but fear of the words that would soon leave his mouth.

He watched her eyes drift to the logs in the fire and her arms fold across her chest protectively. She was doing everything in her power to avoid the subject, to make herself disappear from the room.

"What I told you a few weeks ago was the truth, Lulu. Partially, anyway. I met Brenda Barrett when I was assigned to protect her. I was a rookie with the NYPD. I'd only been on the job for a few years. I was still pretty green behind the ears. Someone named the Balkan was following her, watching her every move. Interpol became involved and decided that she needed constant surveillance. It was supposed to be an easy job, sitting outside the room, watching who came in and out, nothing more."

"So, what changed?" Lulu whispered, afraid to hear his answer. Her feet curling beneath her, as her body turned toward him.

"I broke the biggest rule of being a police officer. I became involved," Dante told her, watching as Lulu's face became worried, as her eyes became heavy with sadness.

"It's not what you think, Lulu. We started talking. We became friends. She talked, I listened. I talked, she listened. I looked forward to going to work. I wanted to spend time with her. Our friendship made others in the department jealous. They made comments, I ignored them."

"Because you started to fall for her?" Lulu said softly, the words like poison on her tongue.

"No, Lulu. I cared for her. How couldn't I? We spent so much time together in such a short time, the circumstance of our meeting, what happened? It was inevitable that we'd have some kind of connection. But, Lulu, I'm not in love with her. I never was."

"But, you thought you were. What happened, Dante?" Lulu questioned him, not sure that she wanted the answer.

"We were tired of being holed up in that room. So, we went for a walk. I should have seen him coming. Every instinct in my body should have been on alert. Before I knew it...he was just there."

"He?" Lulu asked, concern evident on her face, as she watched Dante tense up, as she saw the guilt take hold of him.

"Aleksander, the Balkan's son," Dante told her, watching Lulu's face, as he continued, "He came...he tried to grab Brenda, but I stopped him. He threw me against the wall. We fought. Somewhere in the struggle my gun was knocked from my hand. He had his hands against my throat. I couldn't breathe."

"He was going to kill you," Lulu whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Brenda must have picked up my gun. She shot him," Dante told Lulu, watching the image replay in his mind.

"She killed him," Lulu realized, thinking how ironic it was that if Brenda hadn't done what she did, Dante would have died that day in the alley and she would have never met him, or been given the chance to fall in love with him. She owed gratitude to a woman that she would rather tear her lying, deceptive, boyfriend-stealing eyes out of her face.

"It was self-defense," Dante said, reaching for her hand, his eyes focused on hers, "She was protecting me."

"So, you felt the need to protect her. She asked you not to say anything and you covered it up," Lulu answered, moving back, putting distance between them.

"Yes and no. The Balkan isn't the kind of man that you want having that information, Lulu. He would have made her life, miserable, or worse. I knew that going to the police was not an option. I decided to cover it up. Right or wrong, that was on me, Lulu. She was in a state of shock. She could barely function."

"She needed rescued," Lulu answered, bitterly, "She saw her chance and she pounced, Dante. She used you. She took advantage of your knight in shining armor Italian heritage and she twisted you around her little finger."

"Lulu, it wasn't like that," Dante told her, moving closer toward her.

"After Aleksander died, she found out that she was pregnant. She didn't want anyone to know, especially that the child was Aleksander's. So-"

"You claimed it as yours?" Lulu replied in disbelief, rising from the sofa and pacing back and forth across the room, "You were willing to take care of her?"

"Maybe, I don't know. In any event, she lost the baby. I paid a law firm to bury the secret. No one should have ever known. She saved my life, Lulu. I owed her that much."

"No, Dante, you didn't owe her anything. Not that. Being a father means everything to you, Dante. Having a family means the world to you. Do you really think that she would have dropped everything for you? That she would have sacrificed as much as you did. She saved your life. You may have had a crush on her, but you didn't love her, Dante. She sure as hell didn't care about you, or she never would have put you in that situation. She used you, Dante. Have you even watched how she manipulates every man she comes in contact with? Spinelli? He's practically drooling at her feet. He is tripping over himself trying to please her. Then, there is Jax. He professes to love Carly, but defends Brenda every chance he gets, while Brenda stands by with that doe-eyed look, batting her ridiculously long-lashed eyes. Supermodel? Honestly, Dante she's not even that pretty. I've seen woman twice her age with more natural beauty in and outside of them that could dance circles around her on any Crimson fashion page."

"That's your jealousy talking, Lulu. You have nothing to worry about," Dante assured her, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"I'm not jealous, Dante. That little witch, she can have Sonny. She can walk down that aisle, oggling every other guy in the room, but if she looks in your direction, Dante. If she so much as sends a damsel in distress look at you-"

"What?" Dante grinned, trying not to laugh.

"I'll scratch her eyes out. That's not jealousy, Dante. That's a you step in my territory and I won't tell you to step off, I'll show you what it means to step off. She needs to know that this is my neighborhood, Dante. Not hers. We made a promise to each other, Dante. We said that we'd always be truthful with each other."

"I know. I'm truly sorry about that Lulu. I never meant to lie to you, to hurt you."

"I hate what you did, Dante. I do. But, I know what it took for you to tell me. It's just I hate secrets, Dante and I'm such a hypocrite for saying that, for judging you when I couldn't even tell you mine."

"I don't understand. What secret, Lulu? You already told me about the abortion. We got past that. I don't resent you for that. I admire you," Dante told her, a concerned note in his voice.

"I know. I should have told you then. But, it's not an easy subject to bring up. It was one of the worst moments in my life."

"Tell me. After my secret, how bad can yours be?" Dante said, leaning closer.

"Do you remember how I told you about Logan? How I broke up with him because of Maxie."

"A little. I still don't really understand. Did he cheat on you?"

"Maxie bet him that he couldn't get me into bed," Lulu laughed, a feeling of awkwardness coming over her, as she shared her past with Dante.

"Needless to say, he won the bet. I found out and broke up with him. I met Johnny that night. My life moved on, but Logan's didn't. He was constantly trying to find ways to win me back. He couldn't understand how I had moved on with Johnny. He blamed Maxie."

"Did you tell someone? Did he hurt you?" Dante asked, seeing the desperation in Lulu's eyes.

"He went to Crimson. He was probably looking for me," Lulu laughed, with sadness in her eyes. The fear didn't grip her when she talked about it now. So many years had passed, but sharing with Dante made her nervous. Would he trust her after she shared her secret?

"Lulu, nothing you say could ever change the way I feel about you. I love you. Trust me."

Lulu brushed an errant strand of hair off of his forehead, a slow smile spreading across her face, as she continued.

"He attacked Maxie. I saw her lying on the floor of Crimson and...I thought she was dead, Dante. Logan saw me. He looked up and saw me standing in Johnny's penthouse."

"Did you call the cops?" Dante interrupted, as Lulu shook her head.

"No. I tried calling Lucky, but...he didn't pick up. Before I knew it he was at the door. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I knew that I couldn't let him in. He wouldn't go away, Dante. He was pleading with me to understand. That what I saw wasn't really what happened. I didn't believe him. He cut the door down with an axe. He came at me...I tried to pretend, I did, but I couldn't do it...He knew it was a lie. He grabbed me, but I struggled. I fell to the ground. There was a knife, I reached for it, grasped it in my hand and then he was on me. It happened so fast that I didn't know the knife was in him until it was too late. I didn't mean to kill him."

"Baby, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

"I started seeing him every corner that I would turn, standing there with the knife in his gut. He promised me that I would never be rid of him. I spent some time in Shadybrooke. But, I won't regret that, because it brought my Mom back to me. She helped me. Anyway, Johnny took the blame, he covered it up, said that he would take care of everything. Maxie knew too."

"I remember reading about the trial when I was preparing to work for the Zacchara's. He said that he killed Logan in self-defense."

"I tried to tell the truth on the stand. No one believed me."

"They were protecting you, Lulu. Right or wrong."

"I know. Seeing what happened to Michael, that brought all those feelings back. That helplessness. I stood beside you, because I believed that what you were doing was right, Dante. But, I also did it because I didn't want Michael to feel what I did, to wonder if he had told the truth, if he had made someone believe him, would anything have been different."

"I wish that I would have known you then, Lulu. I wish that you would have told me this earlier," Dante said, his eyes filled with grief for what had happened to her.

I hate these secrets between us, Dante. I wish that I could have shared mine with you earlier, that you could have trusted me with yours. Why didn't you say something after Carly's outburst? Why would you make me think-"

"I thought that I was protecting you, Lulu. Hell, I still am. If the Balkan finds out about the baby, if he comes to Port Charles with that information, I don't know what he'll do. He could lash out at Brenda, he could attack me. I could handle that. But, Lulu, baby he came after you, if he used you as leverage against me, I don't know what I would do. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. I won't lose you. Not again. Those weeks without you, Lulu, they were agony. I couldn't sleep without you next to me, I didn't want to awaken without you by my side. I drank to make the pain go away. I drank to feel numb. I don't want that life, Lulu. Baby, I love you. I never realized just how much until you were gone. I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"I missed you, too, Dante. But, we have to promise not to lie to each other. We need to be truthful with one another. I'm willing to forgive, but Dante, I won't have you keeping secrets from me, no matter whether you think you are protecting me, or not. I can take care of myself. You have to trust me."

"I do, Lulu. Completely. I think that I understand you so much more after hearing about Logan. Things you said when we were getting to know each other make more sense. I need you to understand that I will do my best to tell you everything, to share with you what's happening in my life. I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. You have to understand that sometimes I may not want to bring my work home with me, that I may not want to share with you the horrors of my day-"

"Dante, that's what being in a relationship is about. It's knowing that no matter what is bothering you, no matter what craziness your life is in, that you can go home to that safe place, that you can share that with the person that you love. You could never tell me anything that would change my opinion of you, Dante. I will always see you as my friend, my lover, my protector. You don't have to be perfect with me. But, you do have to trust me. You have to know that you don't have to be my knight in shining armor, that I can protect you. This has to be a partnership, Dante. Nothing less. I need to know that I'm important to you."

"Baby, you are the most important thing in my life. Please tell me you see that," Dante told her, "You're everything to me."

Dante leaned in and Lulu turned her face to the side, ducking out from beneath him and moving toward the fire. She used a poker to shift the kindling, stoking the fire, causing the embers to burn hotter.

"Ok, so maybe I haven't shown you what you mean to me, Lulu," Dante told her moving closer to her, kneeling before her.

"But, baby, if you let me, I promise to show you every day of the rest of my life how much I love you. I won't take you for granted. I won't put you second. Not ever. Just please tell me you'll give me that chance."

Lulu Spencer looked at Dante Falconeri, the pleading look in his eyes telling her what he said was the truth. She glanced upward, smiling, as she noticed something hanging over the mantle, its twigs caught in the garland draped across the ledge.

"Mistletoe," Lulu answered, as Dante looked back in confusion. He glanced upward, his eyes noticing the sprig of mistletoe that he had set upon the mantle earlier, dangling above his head.

Lulu Spencer leaned closer, her lips a breath away from his. Did she dare take a chance? What if he couldn't keep his promise? What if she trusted him with her heart only to watch him break it once again? Could she trust him, she wondered, as she brushed her lips against his, using her hands to brace herself against his shoulders, as she kissed him. He was warm and pliant beneath her touch. She sighed in frustration. Dammit, she wanted him to reciprocate, moving closer, reaching for his hands. They were trembling beneath her touch, as she placed them at her side. Why wasn't he using them? She pressed her lips tighter against him, using one hand to grip the back of his head, grabbing the hair on his scalp and tugging, as she practically climbed him, needing to feel him, to be close to him.

Dante Falconeri thought that he'd lost her when she got up from the couch. His stomach had plummeted, every feeling he had for her combining into a resounding ache of desperation. What if he hadn't proved to her how much he loved her? He had followed her to the fireplace, moved as close to her as possible, without touching her. He so desperately wanted to touch her. Then, she had surprised him. Her lips touching his. But, yet he held still. He needed to prove to her that she could trust him. Until she told him, he was hands-off, even if every touch from her was killing him.

"Dante," Lulu whispered, trailing her lips against his neck, feeling his pulse jump with each press of her lips, "if you don't touch me, I'm going to explode. Please, I need you," she cried out, as Dante's hands moved up her sides, clutching her tightly, exploring every inch of her. His lips crushed against hers, his tongue breaching her mouth to duel with hers, as he lifted her into his arms and carried her toward the sofa. She scrambled toward the end, ripping the clothing from her body, until she lay beneath him, completely bare but for the red thong.

Dante smiled, stopping to laugh, as his hands caressed her skin, moving closer to the bells on her thong. He played with them, grinning as they jingled beneath his touch. Shrugging out of his sweater, he pressed against her, the muscles of his chest rippling, as her hands touched him. She moved them lower, making quick work of the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down. He lifted his hips, so that she could push them down, off of his hips, revealing his toned thighs and legs. Once they were at his feet, he kicked them aside, moving astride her.

He reached upward with one hand, grasping both of hers in his, holding them above her head, as his mouth lowered capturing one of her breasts. Lulu gasped, her head moving from side to side. His mouth sucked until the tiny nub peaked, his teeth nipping at the tender skin, before moving toward the other side and suckling. His tiny love bites were causing an electrical current to pulse through Lulu's abdomen, her muscles jumping beneath his touch and creating shivers and quakes within her.

She broke free of his hand, as he moved lower, grasping the hair atop his head and kneading. She felt him grasp the thin string that held the thong together, a quick pull breaking the threads. It was as if someone pressed pause on the television, as she waited, not daring to look at him poised above her. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly in anticipation, her hips held pinned by the strength of his arms. She was about to yell at him, scream her frustration out loud, when his lips pressed against her, breached her folds and nearly sent her catapulting from the sofa.

If his hands hadn't held her done, she was sure that she would have leaped from the sofa, as his lips continued to kiss her and his tongue lapped. She was shaking uncontrollably, her body begging for release. But, each time she thought this was it, he pulled back, denying her. Just when she didn't think she could take anymore, he reached inside her with one finger, pressed deep inside, stroking her, as his mouth suckled. She screamed feeling the orgasm hit her, as he continued to torment her, demanding aftershock upon aftershock. She was so lost in the sensations he was creating that she didn't even realize that he had moved away, shucking his briefs. She barely heard the rustle of a wrapper, heard his gasp, as he sheathed himself. Then, he thrust inside, the force picking them off of the sofa and sending her toward the edge. He groaned with each movement, tilting his hips, grinding against her.

That hot ache began to build once again, as he continued to move within her, his eyes locked on hers, waiting. He pressed his lips against hers, moving toward her neck as she moaned, thrashing her head from side to side. His touch was creating a crescendo within her, the instruments of the orchestra growing louder and louder with each thrust of his hips. He felt her tremble, quiver beneath him, heard her gasp, as the second orgasm hit her, then he couldn't think at all, the age-old instinct, overcoming him, as he moved faster, pounding into her, lifting her legs higher, driving into her as deep as he could go. He shouted her name as he came, the only thing that kept him from spreading his seed, a thin band of rubber. He continued to shake, grasping her head between his hands and watching her, gazing at her, as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Jesus, baby, are you all right?" he gasped, his chest continuing to rise and fall, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Lulu pressed her lips against his chest, shaking her head no, as she tried to slow her racing heart, felt the satin softness of his skin beneath her fingertips. He waxed, she giggled, realizing that his chest was bare. Using her lips, she trailed a path toward his tattoo, tracing every symbol with her tongue. He gasped, as she used her strength to flip him to his backside.

"My turn," Lulu said, with a grin, moving lower, placing kisses along his abdomen, before finding the object she sought. It sprang to attention under her touch, completely under her command. She took him into her mouth, moving up and down until he tossed back and forth against the sofa, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly, his hips bucking beneath her. She felt the fluid pearl at his tip, kissing him one last time before she took the condom that was practically thrust into her hand, slowly tearing the wrapper with her teeth, as Dante looked on in frustration. Her hands made quick work of encasing him in the rubber, then she was astride him, sinking onto him, taking every inch inside her. Dante's hands were stroking her back, moving from her lower hips to the middle of her back, coaxing her to move faster. She rode him slowly, her hips grinding against him, as her orgasm began to build. Dante watched her eyes glaze over, heard the catch in her breath as she came and pulled her hard against him, following her, as her body milked him dry.

Several minutes later, she lay against his chest, listening to the steady sound of his breathing. She had missed this. Not just the sex, but the intimacy afterward. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her, the sound of his steady heartbeat within his chest. She knew what if felt like without him. The cold, empty ache within her chest. The silence, alone at night in an empty bed, the table set for one. She didn't ever want to feel like that again, she thought snuggling closer, as Dante sighed in his sleep, pulling her tighter against him. Tomorrow, was Christmas, Lulu thought, smiling. She didn't even have a gift for him.

She laughed, remembering how she kissed him under the mistletoe and blushed at everything that occurred after. Somehow if felt as if it were already Christmas and she couldn't think of a single gift that would have made it any better. She smiled thinking of their adventure tomorrow, wondering if her parents were already at the diner. What if they weren't there? What if she was wrong about her father? She grinned, thinking that a few days in the snow could never be a bad thing with Dante. But, still her instincts were telling her that when they went to that diner, sooner or later, her parents would show up. It was what to do once she found them that had her puzzled, struggling. She loved both of them, but she loved Tracy too. No matter who her father chose, someone was bound to get hurt.

Placing a kiss against Dante's chest, she was grateful that at least she was one step closer to a life with Dante in it. Getting him to commit, that was a battle she looked forward to, she thought, as she snuggled closer. Marriage used to be a subject that made Lulu Spencer quake in her shoes and run for the hills. But, now, she found herself grinning at the journey ahead and reveling at the possibilities. She just hoped Dante felt the same.

The End

(Or is it? I used to hate when stories would end and I wanted to know what happened next. Where did Luke and Laura go? Did they arrive at the diner? Whatever happened to Tracy and Alice, the jilted brides? Did Dante adjust to the cold, icy mountains? Was there a Lante wedding in their future? If you want the answers, stay tuned for the sequel: The Triple L)


End file.
